


Deep Blue (Book 2)

by zara1581



Series: Mermaid Levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Mermaid Reader, mermaid, mermaid levi, merman, merman levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara1581/pseuds/zara1581
Summary: Book 2 of 'At One With Water'Attack on Titan: Merman Levi + Reader AU:Your life has once again been turned upside down but for the better, you are much happier. Your farther has been slapped with a life sentence and your bullies have been banned forever from the aquarium, where you now reside, all of your past demons can no longer hurt you.You thought the rest of your life with Levi was going to be relaxing and easy which is all you ever wanted. But that all came crashing down when an extremely rich, extremely powerful man wanted you to himself for his private collection, a collection that held one or two of every endangered or thought to be extinct creatures.Hange's quick thinking saved the both of you... or so you thought.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Series: Mermaid Levi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870591
Kudos: 32
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this was the first chapter of the second book to 'At One with water'. For context this takes place right after the last one was left. Thank you for reading this book and I hope you enjoy what's to come.
> 
> Warning: bad language, mentions of blood, violence. 
> 
> -I do not own the Attack On Titan characters

Your lungs began screaming for oxygen as you began to sink deeper and deeper in the water, your heavy muscular tale pulling you down. Unlike when you were human, everything underwater now looked as clean as day, even cleaner than when you were above water. Your eyes had never been this good as a human, it must have be some sort of merman skill, but you loved it all the same.

"Just breath in, (Y/N) don't fight it" Levi's voice said.

Surprisingly underwater you could hear him clear as day, the clicks and grumbles of the mer-folk language easily carrying through the water. You still couldn't take a breath though no matter how many times Levi told you to, your brain just wouldn't allow it.

All your life you had been taught not to breath underwater and now you were being told to go against everything. It was your natural instincts to not breath, going against that is like, well, like not breathing. You weren't human anymore and you knew that in your heart but you brain was having none of it.

You looked over to Levi, you pointed up towards the surface signalling to him that you wanted to breath the air and have another go after you had gotten the breath back. But he shook his head with a firm "no" at your request, your eyes widened at this as you began to panic, your diaphragm pushing up against your lungs as Levi grabbed you into a comforting hug.

Eventually you couldn't hold your breath any longer and you let out the breath you were holding. The bubbles left you mouth and dilated to the surface leaving you no choice.

Instinctively your lungs expanded, you tasted the salt from the water pass over your tongue as the water past through your mouth. You could feel your gills open and water rush through them as it filtered through the water and filled your lungs with much needed oxygen.

"I can breathe underwater" you smiled excitedly.

"See it's easy stop being so worried brat" Levi smirked at your excited reaction.

"This is amazing" you screeched.

Swimming was considerably easier, as when you were a kid and playing with Levi you would often swim like him, what was difficult was controlling how much power you used. Quite often you found yourself flying across the tank in an accidental burst of speed and then crashing into a rock or glass or even the walls of the tank.

You were terrified every time it happened, you gained no sympathy from Levi as he found it very amusing. Amongst all of this he had managed to show you his sparkling clean home that sat inside of the rocks and seaweed, it was extremely hidden from any outside view.

A splash from above caught both of your attention "sounds like Hange" Levi pointed out.

"How do you know?" You asked with a laugh.

"I know everyone's different splashes to get my attention, so I know whether it is worth coming to the surface or not" Levi told you swimming to the surface, clearly he thought this one was worth it.

You laughed and followed him with a strong flick of your tail to catch up, of course he knew that. However, your tail flick was stronger than you thought as you quickly shot past Levi and then out of the water with a screech before splashing back down into Levi's arms.

He let out a deep laugh and you quickly joined in as he brought you gently back to the surface, Levi stopped laughing the moment his head breached the surface so that Hange didn't see his stoic face break.

You reeled back as your throat closed, your mouth starting to take in air rather than water. It was surprisingly hard to breathe, it felt a bit like someone was firmly squeezing your neck. It was so uncomfortable you ducked your mouth back under the surface so that you could take in water, how was Levi able to stay above water for so long? You thought.

Levi gave you a side look like he knew what was up. Your eyes turned towards where Hange was laughing her guts out, your face turned red from embarrassment.

"Why are you here Hange?" Levi hissed of course Hange couldn't understand though.

Hange stepped back still laughing "ok, ok sorry Levi"

Levi dove forward and snatched Hange by the collar finally getting her to tell you why she was here "sorry sorry ok I have your food for the day and also some information from Erwin".

Levi let her go after that so she could pick up the familiar grey bucket filled with raw fish. Your stomach grumbled at the thought of food, but you weren't too excited by the prospect of eating raw fish.

The moment Hange dumped the contents of the bucket into the water Levi dashed forward snatching as many as he could. You on the other hand held back just watching from the surface, not quite sure about any of this.

Levi noticed your unease and swan over to you holding one of the raw fishes, you took it from him and hesitantly bit into the tail of the fish before chewing and swallowing. Afterwards taking a pause to think about it.

It wasn't too bad so you kept eating as Hange explained to you about what Erwin wanted "Erwin is still opening the exhibit to the public tomorrow, but, and I know it is a bit insensitive, he wants to invite reporters to do a story about you. He has also had a plaque made about you for people to be able to read. Isn't that great" she smiled excitedly.

"Yeah I guess" you said but she couldn't understand you, so it was pointless to even say anything.

"Ok brilliant, it's tomorrow so make sure you get a good night's rest. Don't worry about us bothering you, after everything that happened, we have to give statements to the police" she said backing out as Levi began to hiss at her.

You nodded in understanding as you felt webbed hands grip your tail and then run up to your waist you could feel the stare that Levi was giving Hange as she still didn't leave, but finally she did with a quick bye and a dirty wink.

You rolled your eyes as your cheeks lit on fire from further embarrassment. Levi ignored her though as you felt yourself get rolled over and taken fully underwater, the moment he let go you righted yourself and looked over to the slightly worried Levi.

"Did you get enough to eat?" He asked creeping closer.

You nodded even though you weren't full. He saw through that though and gave you a handful of fish that you quickly munched down organs, bones and all. It really wasn't as bad as you thought it would be.

"Thank you" you mumbled.

"Now come on. Before, that boy and his two friends attacked you yesterday, I was cleaning. Now you're going to help as I was interrupted last time." Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you down to his home.

"Levi please, can't I just rest, my body is tired" you moaned.

"No, you sleep and rest after the place is clean, so get to scrubbing it very important" he shoved you into the living space.

He then handed you a sharp rock and pointed to the space where he slept "you need to trim down the moss and then plant that next to it. The moss should take route very quickly and as the humans call it my single bed should become a double within a few days" he smirked at you

You gasped in surprise "well I guess I better start" you smirked.

The moss was actually softer than a pillow and the smooth rock beneath made you want to just fall forward and close your eyed. You were so desperate to sleep and rest your weary body.

So, you snuck a peak at Levi to see that he was too focused on his cleaning to notice, so you quietly laid down on the mossy rock. The moment your head hit the mossy bed and your body had floated down to join it you were sleep. Slipping into a comfortable but dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Loud banging against glass woke you up with a gasp, your head shot up from your mossy bed, your eyes searched the area desperately trying to find the source of your disturbance.

The only thing your eyes found was Levi, he was hissing out while facing the glass of the tank. The nagging in the glass was still going on and in your confused haze you couldn't understand what was happening.

"Levi?" You mumbled rubbing your eyes.

He didn't respond with anything but a growl, you quickly realised that it wasn't directed at you and more towards the glass. His fins were flared in anger as he remained in the mouth of the sort of cave.

The low murmur from voices as well as a few exited screams is finally what tipped you off to what was happening. Your home had been opened to the public and that banging was probably young kids desperate to see something, to see you.

"Levi calm down" you mumbled flicking your tail to get over to him.

"I hate them. They stare and bang on the glass" he grumbled.

"Just ignore them Levi it can't be th-"you cut yourself off the moment your eyes looked out to the glass

There were so many people waiting at the glass, a lot with cameras that flashed and blinded you for a second, reflecting through the water. Nerves started to build from your gut at the sight of them, you started to back away into the darkness not wanting to be seen.

You had been like this before, in this tank with hundreds of people but you were human last time. You were in this tank and your vision was blurry which meant that you didn't know how many people were there. Now as a mermaid your vision was clear and you could see everything and everyone.

"Ummm I'm not too sure about this" you had backed yourself right to the back of the rock formation that was your living area of the habitat.

You saw Levi give you a side glance, he stayed at the mouth still hissing and growling. You would have found it funny if you weren't extremely nervous about all the people. He was threatening people who could see it.

"We have to go out, there don't we?" You mumbled.

"Unfortunately yes. Otherwise shitty glasses will come swimming down here to annoy us both out of hiding" Levi rolled his eyes.

You laughed at his nickname for Hange, ok I can do this I can do this, is all that ran through your mind. You came forward to be with Levi again, your hands latched onto Levi's arms as you tried to hide behind him.

Levi sighed and then flicked his tail pulling you both forward and out into the open area of the tank, the screaming from the crowed got louder as you two could both be seen. Levi drew forward with confidence that made you happy to hide behind him. You continued to hide behind Levi being afraid of the amount of people, which seemed to get larger the longer you swam.

"So, what do you do during the day?" You asked.

"Honestly usually just clean around and make sure everything is ok. I used to just wait for you when you were human. But right now, this place needs a seaweed trim as I haven't done it in a couple of days. So, you can do whatever" he told you with a side look.

You nodded and finally let go of Levi's arms, you began sifting through the sand finding pretty shells and rocks that were there. You kept close to Levi but a slight sparkle caught the corner of your eye, a full pink clam shell lay by the glass.

You longingly looked at the shell wanting to touch it and closely examine it. But it was very close to the public glass and you were very reluctant to leave Levi, your safe zone. Your mind kept running through options with how you could get there, which eventually just left you with the decision of just swimming over there.

You glanced back at Levi, he didn't seem to be worried so you swam towards the shell and picked it up. Little grains of sand fell from the shell and floated back down to settle on the bottom again. The pink of the shell glistened like the scales of a fish in the light, you were entranced by the colours.

A light knocking on the glass in front of you made you jump, you looked up in shock. A little girl stood watching you wide eyed, both of her hands pressed up against the glass her teddy bear lying across her arm, you were taking her entire attention.

You both locked eyes, both of you in shock before you snapped out of your daze and gave the girl a happy wave, she giggled and jumped around happily clapping. She turned around to the woman behind her, probably her mother, she said something you couldn't make out before she turned back to you waving back.

Her eyes shifted down to the shell that was in your hands, you smiled and then gasped with a thought. You gave her a 'wait there' motion before you flicked your tail, powering you to the surface, the shell still in hand.

You breached the surface scaring Eren who was cleaning the wall to not get Levi annoyed "oh hey (Y/N) Hange's told me you've been making friends with a little girl"

You frowned, he got that information fast, you thought. But it's Hange so anything is possible. You nodded and then held out the shell that was in your hands pointing down towards where the public would stand. You wanted to give the girl the shell, unfortunately Eren didn't get that.

"Nice find. It is a pretty shell" he gave you a weird look.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head trying again. You shove the shell to him in a 'give it' motion before once again pointing down toward the public, this whole communication thing was becoming an issue.

"You want me to swim it back down?" He tilted his head confused.

"She wants you to give it to the little girl" Mikasa interrupted.

You nodded and gestured to Mikasa, Eren laughed at his own idiocy before taking the shell from your webbed hand and then running off. You smiled and flicked you tail diving back down to watch the girl's reaction. But not before giving a nod in thanks to Mikasa.

The little girl waved to you when you reappeared and you watched with a smile as she received the shell from the brown-haired boy. It lifted your already high spirits. The girl turned to you mouthing thank you before showing her mother the pink shell.

"That was nice of you" a voice came from behind.

You turned around to Levi his face was in a frown which only made you laugh. You dashed forward and swam into his arms for a slightly excited but nervous hug, tucking your head into his chest. Not liking the fact that you had been so far away from him for so long.

"Brat" he said with a small smile.

*3rd Persons POV*

Eyes watched the female mermaid swim around the tank and interact with the young girl. The owner of those eyes watched from the shadows of the massive room, a smug smirk crossed the man's face, it was a dangerous expression.

The man turned to his PA "set up a meeting with the man in charge. I want the meeting today we have some very important business to discuss"

"Yes sir. Right away sir" the PA said straight away and then walked away to get on with it.

His smirk deepened and he went up to the glass, placing his hand against it and looking in on his new obsession now hugging the male merman. They didn't notice him but he definitely noticed them.


	3. Chapter 3

*Still 3rd Persons POV*

Erwin sat at his desk, a frown on his face. A man left his office with a satisfied but relieved look on his face, he had set up a meeting with Erwin. Someone that Erwin never wanted to meet in all his lifetime, especially while running the aquarium. But he had no choice.

Mr Connor Knight, the most powerful man on the planet and not to mention the most dangerous, he could get away with anything and not get in trouble. No one knew what the man did or how he got his money, he was like a ghost that always got what he wanted. Not that anyone ever knew what he wanted. He was a terror to anyone he wanted a meeting with, including Erwin.

Long calculating steps could be heard echoing down the corridor to Erwin's office, Erwin looked up ready to meet the man of everyone's nightmare. He entered the room without knocking, his expensive suit somehow remaining smooth and uncreased as he moved.

"Erwin Smith, correct?" The man's strong and commanding voice carried through the office.

"Yes, Connor Knight?" Erwin held out his hand to shake in greeting.

Knight nodded and shook his hand before taking a seat in front of Erwin desk "I have to say I'm surprised to see you Mr Knight, I didn't think aquariums were your type of thing" Erwin said out right.

"Yes, well, I've seen something I like. I saw it in the news first then thought that I would come and have a look" Knight spoke back looking around the office.

"Did you want to donate Mr Knight? The aquarium would really appreciate it" Erwin wondered.

"Well that all depends on you" Knight gave a glare to Erwin.

"What are you here for Knight?" Erwin matched his glare.

"Straight to the point, aren't you? But why do you think I want something?" Knight teased.

"Knight" Erwin growled.

"Fine, that mermaid you have recently acquired. I want it" Knight plainly put.

"And what do we get in return?" Erwin probed.

"Money, of course. How much do you want? Name you price and I can write a check for you and the aquarium" Knight pulled out his check book.

"No. You can't have her" Erwin made Knight freeze on the spot.

"Excuse me? I'm offering you tons of money, it'll help the aquarium. All for one creature, you have another anyway" Knight was extremely confused.

"You can't have her. She lives here in the aquarium, her life is here. Plus, her and Levi are the last two mer-folk alive and I refuse to split them. They could save the species. And from the way you're speaking it sounds as though you only want (Y/N), and not Levi" Erwin narrowed his eyes on Knight.

"So (Y/N) is her name. I like it. And I don't need the male one I just need (Y/N)" Knight spoke.

"No" Erwin said shortly.

"I will get her one way or another the best thing for you to do is take my offer. Or things will start to get messy for you and this aquarium" Knight threatened.

"I said no" Erwin frowned.

"Fine then. I will be back and next time I won't be so nice and won't be offering anything in return for her" Knight stood and left the room without another thought.

He didn't even say goodbye, he just left, leaving that threat hanging in the air over everything. Erwin gave a long sigh and put his face in his hands, his thoughts jumbling around his head. He knew that he couldn't beat Knight, he was too powerful, he would have to work around him.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

The vibrations and thunks from the people against the tank had given you a head ache by the time the aquarium closed. You could see why Levi hated them, you'd have to get Hange to put up a sign to get the public to stop banging against the glass.

"I can see why you hate the people against the glass. My head is killing me" you moaned lying down against the moss bed trying to sleep your head ache away.

"That's why I hate humans. They're loud, noisy and intrusive. Us mer-folk are highly sensitive to things like this, it helps us avoid people in the open ocean" he told you.

"Is it like this every day?" You asked already knowing the answered.

"Yes" Levi growled "every single day".

The pitter patter of splashes from above made you jump in sudden fright, but you still slowly swam out of the little home cave. Your head peaked out and you saw a load of dead fish floating down through the water, fallen scales following them like glittering snow.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"Food" you said shortly.

You let Levi go before you, still very unsure about going anywhere without the merman, once he started catching the fish you followed him also catching fish feeling the hunger gnawing at the inside of your stomach.

Another splashing from above caught your attention, a hand was splashing from above. Someone wanted to talk to you and Levi. You finished eating your fish not wanting your friends to see you eating the raw fish.

Finally, you breached the surface of the water, everyone was there waiting for both you and Levi. Your mouth remained below the water so the you didn't have trouble breathing. Levi did fully breach and pull himself from the water to sit on the wall, you needed to get used to breathing above water so that you could sit with the merman.

"Ok Erwin, they're here, what was so important" Hange asked.

"I'm assuming you've all heard of a man named Connor Knight" Erwin started.

"Yes of course, he's the richest person on the planet, and the most powerful. But what does that have to do with us" Hange was clearly confused.

"Mr Connor Knight wants (Y/N) he's offered any amount of money for her" Erwin looked you in the eye.

Everyone began yelling in alarm "I said no, I refused his offer".

Everyone went silent, confusion settling on everyone. Erwin solved it he said no so what the point in this meeting, you thought. But Erwin soon corrected you and turned the rooms atmosphere to ice.

"He will come back though. He wants (Y/N) badly and I don't think anything will be able to stop him"


	4. Chapter 4

You heard a deep growl coming from Levi at the knowledge that Knight was coming back. Can't I just have one week where nothing bad is happening to me, you thought. At the thought, deep dread settled in your stomach and then consumed your entire being.

"How much power does Knight actually have?" Eren asked with worry written across his face.

"Like Hange said, he's the most powerful man on the planet if he wants something, he gets it with no competition" Erwin confirmed.

"So, your asking us to out smart the man?" Armin asked.

"Yes, that's our only option and we don't have long. A week at most" Erwin explained.

Everyone fell into silence all thinking, how were you going to out smart the richest most powerful man on the planet. He was rich and powerful for a reason, and it wasn't because he was stupid. But you didn't have a single worry about wether they could do it, everyone around was clever in there own way, especially with Hange, Armin and Erwin on the case. You knew they would stop at nothing to protect both you and Levi.

"I have an idea, but it's very risky and I don't think you'll like it" Hange addresses Erwin directly. Impressing you with how fast she came up with something.

After a long pause Erwin spoke "Continue".

"We take them to the open ocean; they can hide and fully live out the rest of there days together away from danger. The ocean is so big no human would ever find them again" Hange explained. "Well as long as they don't get tangled up in any fishing nets" she teased Levi.

Everyone went silent again all waiting for Erwin's verdict, you could see what he was thinking on his face. He didn't want to let you two go but his options were limited at this point. He could either let you both go into the ocean where you would be free, or he could keep you both for a few more days and lose you both to Knight where you would be trapped, he would loose you either way.

"Fine, you'll have to work over night we move them tomorrow morning we can't afford to wait another day before moving them, Knight could strike at any time." Erwin commanded and then stormed away.

He was clearly unhappy but what could he do. As soon as the door closed behind him everyone turned to Hange for instructions, she would always know what to do, and it was her plan after all.

"I need two Perspex tanks big enough for (Y/N) and Levi, comfortably big enough, it's a long trip to the ocean. We'll also need an open back truck to move them, a boat waiting at the nearest docks and Armin you need to map out the ocean route, we need an area which has perfect living conditions for the both of them. We finally need two blankets as well to cover them from the public we can't have social media and the public alerting Knight to our plans" Hange clapped her hands and everyone instantly got to work.

Your eyes finally drifted over to Levi as a light appeared in his eyes "Levi?" Your head tilted.

"We're going back to the ocean" he whispered.

As soon as he said that the realisation of everything that was happening fully settled in. You were going to the ocean, big, blue, scary and filled with other dangerous life. It scared the shit out of you.

Arms wrapped around you, it was Levi, he flicked his tail and you were taken below the surface completely. A splash following behind you. You felt his tail wrap around your own and a hand on the back of your head pull you into a kiss.

It was a surprise, but once you realised what was happening you closed your eyed and relaxed into the kiss. It was deep and passionate and filled with love.

You pulled away to breath "Levi?" You said again.

"We're going back to the ocean" he said hugging you.

"I've never seen you like this before Levi?" You smiled at him.

"That's because we're going to the ocean, I never thought I would be going back there after I got pulled up in that net" he squeezed you tight as his teeth grit when he mentioned the net.

You felt yourself begin to shake involuntary, Levi responded by kissing you again. You knew that he felt your fear but he didn't bring it up instead he just comforted you.

"Trust me you'll be safe with me and you're going to love the ocean, there aren't any mer-folk left thanks to the humans but at least we'll both be free" he smiled, he actually smiled at you.

"I do trust you it's just the ocean is big and I guess it's just stressing me out" you sighed.

"Just get some rest you'll need it. Tomorrow we're going to be jostled and moved around a lot while they get us to the open ocean. It'll be a long stressful journey." he dragged you over to the moss bed and laid you down.

You were still too nervous though and couldn't sleep, Levi went to leave but you grabbed his wrist stopping him "stay!" Is all you said.

He paused for a few second before finally laying by you, you fell asleep quickly once his arms had wrapped around your waist, and his tail once again tangled with your own. You were afraid but you had Levi and that's all that mattered, you could be anywhere but if you had Levi everything would be absolutely fine.

*3rd Persons POV*

"Mr Knight so sorry to interrupt" Knights PA burst through the door.

"You better have a good reason to be interrupting" knight pulled a gun on his PA while hiding papers of important information that no one else but him could see.

"Sir don't shoot it's important it's about the mermaid (Y/N)" the PA held up his hands in defence while cowering in fear.

"Go on" Knight said still not putting the gun down

"Our man on the inside just sent over some information, they're moving (Y/N) and Levi from the aquarium to the open ocean, we're going to lose them forever if this happens" the PA explained.

"Hmmm interesting. Cancel all current plans to steal my mermaid from the aquarium, we won't lose them I have something ready for that" Knight smirked finally putting down his gun.

He laughed and then continued "come and sit, I have something I need you to do if this is going to work out in my favour".


	5. Chapter 5

You woke to the loud sudden sounds of a generator, you panicked as your eyes searched the space. You couldn't figure out what was going on as the noise seemed to take over everything, you felt the water around you move like a current was pulling you around, but that was impossible you were in an aquarium tank not the ocean... yet.

You felt something move behind you before Levi's face appeared in your vision, you could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear what he was saying as the noise from the presumed generator was way too loud.

"I can't understand you? What's happening?" You frowned.

But he couldn't hear you either so it was no use, the noise began to hurt your head so you pointed upwards signalling to Levi that you wanted to go to the surface. He agreed and grabbed your hand so that you could swim together.

The moment you exited the cave you noticed something that greatly concerned you, the water level of your tank had diminished by about a quarter of its height. Levi's hand tightened around your own. He didn't show it on his face but his body language told you that he was also worried about the water level.

You broke the surface, still holding onto Levi, and a few moment later the generator sound cut off. The water level was extremely far away from the top of the actual tank and you had to crane your neck to see the top. Everyone was rushing around busily and above you, two Perspex tanks were being lowered down to the water.

"(Y/N)! Shorty! Great to see that you're here" Hange lent over the wall at the top to talk to you both.

You tilted your head and Hange continued "don't panic we're just draining the water so that it'll be easier and safer to get you and some water into these little Perspex boxes, a few of the staff are just suiting up and then they'll help you safely and securely into th- oh here they are".

Just as she finished you noticed two wet-suited people begin to climb down the ladder, you quickly recognised them as Eren and Mikasa. Levi hissed from beside you at the intrusion to his home, you felt him grab you by the waist and pull you away from the both of them, you still watching everyone work.

The Perspex boxes were lowered into the water and filled to 3/4 before being lifted up again so that the bottom of the little tanks were just above the water line, how this was safer than just having you climb from the aquarium you didn't know. You watched as Eren and Mikasa both checked the boxes to make sure that they weren't cracked or leaking.

Eren turned around to you "ok come on (Y/N) we need to get you in here".

You nodded and went to move forward but Levi stopped you and span you around to face him instead. His lips met yours and a shaky yet passionate kiss. You frowned at him a little bit confused at this turn of attitude but he soon spoke.

"Don't look at me like that brat we're going to be separated for a long time as they move us, they're covering us as well so I won't even be able to see you" Levi sighed.

You laughed and wrapped your arms around him in a hug "it'll be ok Levi I'll see you when we get to the sea".

It was almost like a forever goodbye hug and kiss but you knew it would all be ok and you would see him again, it was just the nerves settling in your gut at the thought of the trip to the sea. You gave him a nod before you turned around and went over to Eren. He grabbed your waist to help you up and into the tank. You heard a low hiss from Levi behind you at Erens clear unwanted touch. You smirked but did nothing as Eren clearly didn't hear him.

With a quick flick of your tail and a boost from Eren you were messily dumped into the tank. Water splashed over the box and went back into the aquarium but you were in. You saw Eren make some gestures before the box began to lift up and away from the water just as Levi was put in his own box by Mikasa, neither of them particularly happy with that pairing.

*Time Skip*

It was a long process but eventually you had been unhooked and moved from the aquarium, a lid with holes in the top was placed on your box so that the water was mostly sealed in but you could still get fresh air. Finally, you had been placed on the back of an open truck with a thick blanket placed over you to hide you from the public eye.

It was pitch black and mostly silent, the only thing you could hear were clunks and thumps, as well as highly muffled voices as they strapped you to the truck. You couldn't see a thing and had no idea what was happening, this only set your nerves even more on edge as you waited to moved. Finally, you could hear the truck start up and you began to move, it was going to be a long, slightly noisy, journey.

*Time Skip*

You felt when you were moved to the boat which actually made you more excited, surprisingly, you had enough of the boring darkness around you and just wanted to see what was going on and eventually the blanket and your lid was removed.

You squinted as your eyes got used to the sudden brightness, you could hear when your lid opened and when your eyes were adjusted you leant up and on the side of the box. You were defiantly on a boat you could feel it rocking, you looked around and noticed that no land could be seen just wide-open blue ocean.

"How are you feeling (Y/N)?" Your head snapped over to Hange.

You nodded to her to tell her you were ok "that's good I just need to do some check-ups to make sure that your perfectly healthy for the sea and then we'll almost be there" she explained coming closer with her medical instruments.

You let her check you over as another voice caught your attention "Glad to see you made it Brat".

"Levi" you beamed glad to see him again.

He was opposite you, still too far away for you to touch him but at least you could see him again. Hange finished her check-up and nodded in satisfaction at what she found, it seemed that you were healthy enough to go in to the open ocean. Thank fuck. You thought not wanting to be brought all the way back to the aquarium again, the travelling had really stressed you out.

"We're here Hange" you heard Armin call out as the boat slowed to a stop.

You nodded as Hange put her hand into her back pocket before turning to you "(Y/N), here" she handed you a necklace and then helped you put it on so that it wasn't awkward around your gills "this is just a little something for you to remember us by. After all, we probably won't see each other again. Everyone had banded together to buy this for you and it won't erode in the salty sea so don't worry"

"Thank you Hange" you smiled and looked down, it was a very simple design, the was one coin sized plate and on that plate was a wave, it was simple but beautiful.

"Ok everyone ready to let the mer-folk into the sea" Hange shouted and everyone jumped into action.


	6. Chapter 6

You and Levi watched as everyone from the aquarium ran around to set up the rigs that would move your tanks into the water so that you could be free. The boat rocked, and water spilled over the edge of your make shift tank, now that the lid had been taken off nothing was stopping it, and the water then landed on the deck of the boat.

"(Y/N) would you like to go first?" Hange asked you to bring over the winch clip.

"No thanks can Levi please go first I'm quite nervous and I don't want to be in the sea by myself" you shook your head.

She nodded in understanding, and gave you a smirk before finally walking away, Levi gave a low hiss at her approach but Hange only laughed and waved him off. She clipped everything into place while Levi gave her a harsh glare the whole time she was working.

"Awe come on Levi you're never going to see me again, let's have a hug goodbye" she went in and tried to hug him.

They fought each other, Hange desperately trying to hug Levi while he fought her away. The water from Levis tank sloshed and splashed all over Hange soaking her right through to the bone. You laughed at their silly little fight, it was rough but play fighting nonetheless, so you weren't at all worried about serious injury or possible drowning on in Hanges part.

Eventually Levi pushed her off him and to the floor with a thump "ok, ok Levi" Hange laughed.

Once she finally calmed down she shouted to the whole boat "START THE MOVE".

At Hanges command the rig was started up, the rhythmic humming as Levi's tank began lifting, you watched as Levi's tank was brought over the side of the boat and then was lowered down and out of view into the water below. People looked over the edge of the boat to make sure that everything went smoothly as the rig froze for a little while, presumably Levi was climbing out and into the sea. Finally, the rig started moving again and when it finally came into view the tank was empty apart from the old water sloshing around inside.

Levi had been released...

Now it was your turn...

Your webbed hands shook as Hange clipped you up, you began nibbling on your bottom lip in nervousness biting the skin from them and making them bleed. Unlike Levi you gave Hange and a few other friends a final goodbye hug, knowing that you wouldn't see them again. You said a small bye with a wave and kept waving as you were being lifted and then dropped down into the water.

You watched the ocean water line rise as you were lowered down, you looked around and panicked when you couldn't see Levi, thinking that he had left you completely alone, but you soon calmed down at the light knocking below you. Sure enough, to your relief, there was Levi, giving you a small smile, all to calm you down.

The tank wasn't fully lowered into the ocean as the extra water in the tank itself would make it too heavy for the rig to pull back up and the aquarium wouldn't want to be known for polluting the ocean. Levi swam up to the side and help your get out of your small tank, it was a bit of a struggle as your nervousness made it difficult to move properly.

But eventually you were pulled into the ocean, the moment you took your first ever breath your eyes widened. It was so fresh compared to the aquarium water, like breathing in pure oxygen, and it even tasted clean. Since you had no other water breathing experience apart from the aquarium you hadn't noticed it, but the aquarium water had a lot of chemicals filtered into it to make the conditions right for you.

"(Y/N)?" Levi was still holding you.

"It tastes so fresh" you whispered in awe.

"Yet another reason I hated aquarium life, it's so artificial" he frowned.

You laughed, your eyes then searched the area, the deep dark blue of the ocean surrounded you the sunlight filtering through the blue. Sparkling flashes of silver sparkled all around you, fish. You thought. What you didn't expect was the noise, the ocean was alive with... chatter. You couldn't understand any of it, but it defiantly was like chatter.

"Levi what's all that noise?" You asked.

"It's like talking between all the animals of the ocean. Humans can't hear this side of the sea there ears aren't built for it" Levi answered.

"Can you understand them?" You frowned.

"Not really it's like humans on land with animals, you can understand their gestures and body language and hear there little chirps, but beyond that" Levi shrugged.

You laughed again as he took your hand "come on let's go, we need to create a new home".

You nodded to him and gripped his hand tighter ready to move onto the rest of your life. With a final glance back to the bottom of the boat you were dragged down into the depths, Levi taking control of your decent and location.

*3rd Person POV*

Mr Knight sat in his office, not having moved since the news about his mermaid came to him. He was sat staring at his computer, a tab was open, but the screen was still black, he hadn't eaten or slept, he only sat alone in the dark room waiting.

He was waiting for his screen to light up, it was his own tracking system and his own private computer system. He had his own systems as they were much harder to hack as no one knew of its existence. He was tracking his mermaid, but the tracker had not been connected yet, he wasn't worried as it would soon light up it just had to connect.

*Flashback*

A loud and neat sound of knocking caught Knight's attention as he was just finishing off his paperwork. He gave a short "come in" and his PA walked in a box in his hand, his PA waited stood in front of Knight's desk knowing not to do anything without his boss's permission. It could mean his life if he were to take a wrong step.

"Take a seat" Knight ordered.

The PA nodded in thanks and then sat placing the box in front of Knight. Knight took the box and opened the lid to see what was inside, he smiled the moment his eyes saw the sparkling necklace. His tracker planted on it, built into the special metal of the necklace. It was perfect, they would have no idea that when the clasp shut around his mermaids' neck, he would be able to see her every move.

"Give it to our associate inside the aquarium they should be able to convince the others to put this on my mermaid" Knight ordered.

"Ok course sir Knight I'll be going right away" the PA stood and took the box heading out of the office without another word.

The moment the door was shut Loud, evil, mechanical laughter sounded behind him, the laughter bounced off the walls around the PA who tensed up at the sound of it. The laugh itself could kill all who heard it.

*End Of Flashback*

The screen flashed and lit up prompting Knight to sit up in attention, a red flashing dot lit up over the great expanse of the ocean. Currently it wasn't moving so he presumed that his mermaid was still on the boat, a dark smile settled on his face, now that his mermaid wasn't protected by the aquarium there was nothing stopping him not even the law, she was fair game.

He had already had her new home set up for quite some time now, and he was excited to complete his set "Fetch me my yacht, we have a mermaid to catch".


	7. Chapter 7

*Still 3rd Person POV*

Hange sighed as the last of the water drained out of the old Mer-folk tank, it was going to be re filled and then a different animal would be placed inside. But the tank needed a deep clean first to stop the possible spread of diseases. It would then be Erwin's job to find something else to go in the aquarium next.

It had already been announced to the public that your aquarium no longer had the Mer-folk. The public were all disappointed but what could they do, it was all for (Y/N) and Levi. It wasn't announced where the mer-folk had gone, leaving the public to speculate about where they had disappeared to. They would never find out though as Hange and the aquarium wouldn't tell anyone for their safety.

The aquarium seemed really quiet without (Y/N) and the woman really missed them both already, even though it hadn't even been a day. They had become great friends. (Y/N) actually living with her for a bit. But now she would never see her or Levi again, but she was free and that was the most important thing at this moment.

...

...

...

Out in the ocean a large luxury yacht rocked on the now violent waves. The weather had turned and the sea turned with it, almost like the world knew what was about to take place. But the weather wasn't going to stop Knight from getting what he wanted.

"Get in that sea and get me my mermaid" Knight screamed.

"But sir it's too rough, it's too dangerous" one of his divers protested.

Knight pulled a gun on the man "you can take your chance with the ocean, or I could shoot you here and now".

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Levi had quickly found a cave that you could settle in. It would only be temporary so that you could both relax before moving away. But you both desperately needed a break and to formulate a future plan, and this cave was perfect for that.

You were very inexperienced with fishing and had no idea how to catch live fish so Levi went out for you, promising to teach you how to fish when you had both found somewhere more permanent. So you just lay in the cave waiting. You were resting your eyes. You weren't sleeping but just relaxing. You flicked your tail through the current, pulling it to yourself and then letting the sea take it away, it was very relaxing feeling the water move over your skin a and scales.

The sea was a lot different from the aquarium, as well as the freshness the sea was constantly moving around you, your hair following in the current like sea weed, the pull also extremely relaxing. You had gotten used to the noise and found that it actually comforted you, however the ocean suddenly went silent.

It was very noticeable, your eyes shot open and searched the area. Fearing the worst you swam to the back of the cave and hid in the darkness, if something came in the cave you would see it before it saw you and that would give you a big advantage.

You watched in the silent darkness, any swish of the water or odd float of the air bubbles made you jump and tense ready, but still nothing came. You began to think that you were just being silly. Maybe it was just the current that quietened the ocean as it had gotten stronger as the day went on.

You had convinced your mind that it was just the currents but your body still didn't move. And boy were you glad for it as not long after a man in heavy scuba gear swam in your cave with the logo from Knights's Industries printed on his suit and gear. You could hear every breath he took and see the bubbles float up and burst of the roof of the cave.

*Levi's POV*

*Just before the ocean went quiet*

You had a small handful of fish ready to take back to the cave. You were proud of yourself as you proved you still had it in you to survive out here. You were going to catch a few more but the ocean went silent. You knew what this meant, this meant that there was danger. This was confirmed when four black dots in the corner of your eyes caught your attention.

Scuba divers...

You dropped all your fish and let them sink, providing the other big meat eaters of the sea with a meal. You rushed to them, they were heading to your temporary cave, and you swam to them quicker than you had ever before, the need to protect the unaware (Y/N) taking over. You wrapped your arms around the first person's neck, clawing at his breathing gear as he fought you while screaming. You successfully destroyed it.

The man choked on water and began sinking, you turned to do the same to the others but before you could do anything you were shot. Not with a real bullet but with a tranquilliser, you had managed to reach the next guy but you were quickly weakening and was easily pulled away. You sank, losing control of your body as the drugs took effect, and eventually you fell into a deep unwanted sleep, the last thing you saw was the divers entering your cave.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You stayed deathly still as two more of them swam into the cave. Where the hell is Levi? They hadn't seen you yet so you were still holding out hope that they would miss you and move on, but that hope quickly faded as them began to talk.

"Mr Knight Sir are you sure that this is the right location?" The first man asked afraid.

You didn't hear the response but your eyes widened, its Knight... "yes I'm sorry sir we'll find your mermaid. An update on the crew, we lost one man to the merman." He informed.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, JUSY GET MY MERMAID" you heard that response as it was yelled.

Your eyes widened as they turned on their torches, they were going to find you. The torches searched and you stayed still, right up until the point where the beam of light found your (F/C) scaled tail, which glistened under it.

You moved in a flash, there lights trying desperately to follow your movements, you were blinded as the lights flashed across your face in the darkness. You quickly became confused and it showed in the way that you were swimming.

You continuously bumped into everything in your confused blindness, you had aimed for the entrance/exit of the cave but the torches had massively thrown you off. And that made you an easy shot, with a simple almost bored shot you were hit with a tranquilliser dart. This added to your confusion as you fought to escape but also began to Black out. Eventually the effects got to you, your fast pumping heart quickening the drug through your system, as you fell into unconsciousness.

*3rd Person POV*

"Sir, we have her" the moment Knight heard this he evilly laughed.

"Bring her up in the net, but DON'T touch her, only I can make skin contact" Knight ordered sternly.

"Right" he heard back.

With a rub of his hands he stood and made his way out to the open deck of the yacht, which had been modified for mer-folk long before he knew about his new mermaid. He didn't want any other person, or a very limited number, seeing her. So when he took long trips on his yacht he could bring her with him. She was his after all.

The sea breeze hit his face, he was going to be first on the deck and be the one to receive her. The divers would be dealt with the moment he had taken his mermaid away. In fact he had already given the order for their death the moment that they handed what's his over. He couldn't have any outsiders knowing about his mermaid, he had become highly possessive of her already.


	8. Chapter 8

*Still 3rd Person POV*

The scuba divers' heads popped up over the now roaring sea. The mermaid couldn't be seen yet above the water, but the end of the net that she was in could be. The end of the net was handed up to the handlers who would bring her aboard the ship. They quickly pulled the net up and roughly dumped the mermaid in front of Knight.

"Carful! You injure her I kill you" Knight threatened.

With that threat hanging heavy in the air, Knight pulled the net back from her body and his eyes widened in evil happiness. His hand reached forward so that he could touch the glistening (F/C) scales, even in the worsening storm it seemed to catch the light and shine.

Knight found that when he ran his hand down her tail, in the direction of the scales, it was smooth and almost addictive. But when he ran his hand up her tail, and against the direction of the scales, he found that they were sharp and even cut his hand, his blood dripping from the fresh wound and onto her tail. But he didn't care at all, he just kept on stroking her tail in a scary daze.

With a short laugh he gave one last stroke down her tail, with his bloody had, he spread the blood over her tail smirking before picking her up bridal style. She was still unconscious from the dart which was perfect for moving her to the containment on his boat.

As he walked away with his mermaid, he gave a short nod to his body guards, just as he went through the door, three gun shots went off behind him. The scuba divers were left to sink below the ocean, their deaths were to be blamed on the rough sea, he would get no back lash from this.

*Levi's POV*

"Hey Levi? What about this cave?" (Y/N) pointed to a cave by you, that you had just swam by.

"No brat that cave it too shallow, I can see the back of it from here" you mumbled.

"So, the deeper the better then?" she tapped her chin.

"Yes, it has to be some where we can hide from the humans. We're free but there still a threat" you said.

"What about that one?" She smiled and pointed at the distance.

You turned and gave a small hidden smile, with another flick of the tail you moved over to it, it was quite a distance away but it didn't take long to get there, the closer you got the more perfect the cave looked. Finally, at the cave you turned around to praise (Y/N) but the moment you turned your face dropped, she was gone...

The ocean was empty, no animals, no seaweed, no rock, nothing, just plain sand and the endless blue of the ocean. Turning back even the cave that was once there was gone: your lungs started to heave in a panic, you were all alone in the ocean.

"(Y/N)!" You called

But there was no response "(Y/N)!" You called again.

But you still got nothing in response, your panic rose, she was just there how could she silently disappear without a trace like that. How could all the creatures in the sea disappear as well, it just wasn't possible.

With a gasp you jumped awake from your forced sleep, you were on the sea floor, the sand scratching at you scaled and face, your blurry eyes slowly focusing on the world around you, the temporary cave in the distance. The ocean noise loud once again, your memories slowly fitting together making you gasp once again, you raced over to the cave, (Y/N) the only thing on your mind.

"(Y/N)! You yelled like in your dream.

You got to the cave with speed, your eyes instantly searching the area, you could taste the stress in the water, the familiar hormone tipping you off to what was happening. This stress hormone was an amazing thing for merfolk as it was easy to identify in the water and told the other merfolk around them of the possible danger.

There was a struggle here, they took (Y/N). You dashed back out of the cave desperately calling for her. The sound of boat engines finally snapped you from your panic and caused you to swim up, but you were far too late.

You were still drowsy as you watched the large boat sail away "(Y/N)!" You yelled again.

But there was no one to hear you out here. You began to follow the boat, tasting the petroleum on the water. It was a disgusting taste but right now it was all your wanted filtering through your gills as it would lead you to (Y/N).

*(Y/N)'s POV*

That familiar chemical taste ran over your tongue as you breathed, so it was all a dream then? You thought. You almost gaged at the taste of the water, it was so strong, much stronger than normal. You kept your eyes closed and relaxed, I must still be in the aquarium, you thought. You felt like a lazy day today, surly Levi wouldn't mind just one day of rest, either way you were extremely sleeping and just wanted to remain in your cave even if it was extremely bright.

The chemicals in the water started to burn and the sand below felt extremely artificial as well which was odd to you because the sand at the aquarium was real, it was taken from an actual beach. It was also strange that you were lying on sand. You never slept on sand as it got stuck in your scales, gills and hair becoming extremely uncomfortable.

Your eyes opened slowly in the confusion, your eyes burned from the water, you were in a tank in the middle of a room, it was empty in the tank only sand and very misty water. Somehow whatever had been put in here was bad and making the water toxic.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up" an evil voice made you turn.

Knight stood there with a wide smirk that made you shake "don't worry we are almost to the mainland where your permeant home is".

You shook your head and backed away the events of the pervious moment flashing across your head, he went up the ladder next to your tank and dipped his hand in. You moved out the way but you were still drugged and was slow, he grabbed your fin harshly and pulled you back to him.

You didn't move out of fear as he held you in place using his other hand to stroke down your tail a scary look in his eyes. You coughed the misty water finally getting to your lungs, he took notice of this and began yelling.

"Fetch me some sea water and put it in my private bath, this tank water is hurting my mermaid".

The way he said "my" scared you, especially when he picked you up, you began to flail but he was to strong and held you tight, you were forced to give up and let him take you wherever he wanted to go, every person you walked by was staring and made you twitch with embarrassment.

Your heart longed for Levi. When you were alone or scared you'd always go to him and he would comfort you. But now you were all alone, you just felt completely helpless. You were completely at the mercy of the man carrying you in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

*Levi's POV*

The boat was long gone and the oil in the water had faded and dissipated across the large expanse of the ocean, but you didn't stop, your internal ocean GPS taking you across the waves. (Y/N) was out there screaming for your help and you were determined to provide that help, you would always provide that help. Ever since you met her, even though she was human at the time, you knew that she was the one and had been pining for her ever since, even when she was forced to leave your side you still wanted to be around the girl.

*Flashback*

You were very young when your mother was killed by the humans, she was impaled by a whaler. The gigantic hooks cutting her straight in half while she was petting the whale that the humans were originally aiming for. You were hidden under a smaller baby whale and had watched the entire thing happen, her two half's floating to the ocean floor as the ocean turned red with her and the whales blood.

You swam away fast that day never looking back the whales loud screaming cries filling your ears, but there was nothing you could do. Eventually made yourself a home in a shallow water cave in a hidden cove, there was a single beach house just above the cove that an old lady lived in.

She never came to the cove, it was a difficult track for a woman of her age to walk down, so you didn't have to be careful about being seen. Unfortunately, she passed away leaving the house open for a new tenant after it had been cleaned out.

The moving vans were the first things to tip you off, you hid the moment the loud engines filled the air. Soon after a young woman and a young girl moved in, the moment your eyes saw the small girl sat on the beach staring out into the ocean your heart lept. She looked around your age, but you were still too scared to show yourself, humans had destroyed your family and you didn't want the same thing happening to you.

But you couldn't hold yourself back for long, one day the girl had crawled up onto the rocks during low tide. She was peering into the Little Rock pools at the small fish and crabs while trying to catch them with her hands, while they were stuck there until the tide came back in. You were watching her from on top of a rock your tail hidden behind it, she looked up and saw you the smile on her face widening.

"Oh hello, did you want to come and see the fishes with me?" She held her hands out, inside her cupped hands was a baby fish swimming around in a tiny pool of water, the girl was being very gentile with the fish and it amazed you.

You froze but eventually spoke "no that's ok I'm fine over here".

Her face fell which made your heart drop but it quickly turned curious "hey what's that on your neck and on your arms, are you injured? If you come up to my house I could treat it for you, I'm not very good but I can try..."

She came close curious, she had seen your gills and fins, she was extremely observant for a human child "are you a mermaid" she gasped realising very quickly that they weren't injuries

"Merman... but yeah please don't tell anyone about me I could end up in some serious danger" you said, you couldn't make yourself lie to her no matter how scared you felt telling her this.

"I won't! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die, excluding my mother. But she won't tell anyone about you she'll be happy I've made a friend, a merman friend. Can I swim with you?" she rambled.

And from then in you two were inseparable, she did tell her mother but her mother was respectful and had even met you, she let (Y/N) stay with you from the moment she woke up till the moment she had to sleep and would bring her meals so that she could swim with you all day. You would show her the ocean pools and find beautiful shells on the sea floor, it was some of the best times of your life, she would always stroke your tail her face always lighting up.

*End Of Flashback*

Now you were going to lose her. By now she was definitly on land, which is somewhere you couldn't go without assistance. Your only help would come from the aquarium, no matter how much they annoyed you, you needed them now more than ever. But the problem was how you were going to reach them.

At the moment the only thing you could think to do was flail on the beach until the aquarium was called to come and pick you up. But you didn't think your pride could take the embarrassment of that, flailing like some stranded fish.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your head was stuck above the water in your current position, and so was the end of your tail and your fluke. The bath wasn't big enough to fit you all in the water lapping just below your scale covered breasts. You were constantly short of breath like this, your gills were aching to have water pass over them, they were drying out and started to cause you sharp pains, but it was somehow still better than the chemical water from before.

Knight hadn't left you since placing you in the tub it was extremely creepy and scary to you. He wouldn't leave any of your non-human parts alone, a hand always rested on your tail while the other explored your fins and gills, you winced every time his hand reached for your neck.

You knew that you weren't far from the main land, which made you more nervous what was going to happen to you. As soon as you hit the main land Levi could no longer get to you and your human friends would have no idea that you were in trouble.

You felt like a simple object, one that could be toyed with and put on a shelf for only Knight to see. The way knight looked over you was the worst thing; in those eyes you could see that evil happiness as he clearly formulated plans for your future.

It was all going so well. You were free; your mind constantly went back to that thought, you had started your new life with the love of your life until it had all gone to ruin. It was all thanks to the creepy man in front of you.

But another thought had taken hold of your mind, why does he only want me? You frowned. It was something that greatly troubled you about your situation, it would make sense to take the both of you, but something told you that Levi wasn't here on the boat with you.

"Oh, my dear mermaid what's with the frown on your face?" It was in an almost teasing tone.

You didn't answer him, mainly because you couldn't. For one he wouldn't be able to understand you and for two, you didn't actually have an answer for him if he could understand you. Your mind was too jumbled with thoughts. A hand stroking your now almost dry hair pulled you from the mess that was your mind.

With a sigh you tried to sink yourself down so that your head was underwater, your gills being too painful to stand, you could feel the struggle your gills were having with the air. It was extremely difficult to move your self in the tub, but you managed it, your scratchy throat being calmed by the salty water that now filtered through them.

However, this left your full tail, from the hips down, out of the water and hanging over the edge of the bath. It was a sacrifice you had to make, you tail was now in full view of Knight and you could feel both of his hands stroking it and playing with the scales.

Your fluke was his next target, you felt his hands play with it pulling it open and then closing it again clearly trying to figure out how it operated, much like he had done with your fins previously.

You were just thankful he was so obsessed with you that he wouldn't kill and dissect you...


	10. Chapter 10

*3rd Person POV*

All eyes of the aquarium were locked to the tv, a large luxury yacht was on screen after all, it had just docked. Of course, all the news reporters and paparazzi nearby had gotten to the docks quick, all were eager to see which celebrity figure would step foot from the boat. The location is why the aquarium had the story on screen, it was at the docks that they set off from with the mer-folk.

Not only that but several large containers had been taken from the boat, they were covered of course so there was no way for someone to know what was in them. Finally, the boat's owner stepped off, a collective gasp filled the room, it was Knight with an evil but triumphant smirk on his face. The room burst with noise everyone chittering about what this meant, everyone coming to the same conclusion. His sudden boat trip had something to do with the mer-folk and buy the look on his face, it wasn't good news for the aquarium.

"Hange, get my car. Me and you are going to the docks. Somethings not right" Erwin yelled over the voices.

"Right!" Hange yelled running off.

"But sir shouldn't I come with you?" Eren said.

"That would make sense due to your position, but no, you stay me and Hange can handle this" Erwin also leaving the room.

*Levi's POV*

Finally, you had reached the docks with your eyes just above the water you peered around, your eyes instantly landed on the large familiar yacht that had destroyed your life, keeping out of the way of humans eyes, you crept over to it. But it didn't take long for you to realise that it was empty.

I'm too late...

The sound of a car made you duck under the water, but two familiar muffled voices quickly made you resurface. Hange and Erwin were walking along the dock, the relief you felt was very apparent, they hadn't seen you yet though. You couldn't let them leave without you, so you let out an extremely loud screech.

"Levi? What are you doing here?" Hange was the first to see you.

"And where's (Y/N)?" Erwin added.

You instantly answered by pointing up at the yacht, they understood without any need to clarify. Both faces turning grim. They turned to each other both clearly thinking about what to do next, either way they were going to take you with them.

Not giving them a chance to get away you hauled yourself up onto the wooden walkway and gripped Hange ankle tightly "it looks like whatever we do Levi wants to come with".

"Of course, I should have some towels in the back of my car in case of emergencies, we could wet them and wrap them around his tail to get him back to the aquarium, should keep him wet enough" Erwin nodded and walked off to get the towels.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You woke with a desperate frightened gasp from another forced sleep, to move you from the boat Knight decided to knock you out again. You had no choice but to let him. Now awake you noticed you were a small blank room filled with water, on closer inspection you could see the one of the walls weren't fully connected to the others, like it could move.

It could possibly be a holding chamber, which is something the aquarium had in some of its enclosures. It's was to calm the animal as well as get the animal used to the slight change in water quality before it went into the main tank. The small size prevented the animal from moving too much which would increase the speed of any damaging hormones, like the stress hormone, which could kill it.

The holding chambers always connected to the main tanks via a sliding door which allowed the animal to simply swim out, which avoided any human contact. You looked up to the surface but saw nothing but the roof of whatever building you had been moved to.

You slightly relaxed until the wall started to move, you could hear the little clicks but apart from that the noise wasn't deafening. The door was open enough for you to swim out, but you weren't stupid, if but a little bit nervous.

You peaked your head out first, your eyes instantly widening. The tank was gigantic, you couldn't see any of the edges and it almost fooled you into believing you were back in the ocean if it wasn't for the wall you were currently looking from. Sand sat neatly on the floor and rock structures were dotted around the area, lots of coral sprouting off of them.

Surprisingly the water tasted fresh, not as fresh as the sea but nicer than the aquarium, you guessed it was probably something to do with the live coral which the aquarium didn't have. You needed to start to explore the area and get your bearings, you needed to know exactly how big this place is. With your hand on the wall you followed the edge finally leaving the holding chamber.

*Knights POV*

You were in bed with a wide smirk on your face as the mermaid swam towards the glass, but she couldn't tell you were watching her through as it was one-way glass, she would simply reflect from it and only be able to see herself. This was done on purpose as you wanted her to feel like she was on the ocean, you wanted everything to be perfectly normal for her.

The normality meant that she would act as the mer-folk would in the ocean, a great deal of research into the creatures not only made you obsessed with owning her but also allowed you to make the perfect environment. But either way you would always be watching her in the tank. After all you had built it in your office/bedroom/gym/Kitchen area so you wouldn't ever have to leave her.

You turned on your walkie talkie and spoke into in to the men stationed on top the extremely large tank "release him".


	11. Chapter 11

*??? POV*

You had been boredly floating in the little chamber. You had been ordered into it by your owner. The whole time you could hear a lot of people moving around above you on the land, moving something heavy around. You kept peering above water to see what they were doing but nothing tipped you off.

That was until the taste of the water changed, it was a very slight difference, but you knew it was different. You sucked a deep breath of water to identify what it was but you quickly realised that it had nothing to do with the water, it was more like something was in the water. Not something bad but you were still intrigued.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You had gotten used to the sounds of the ocean, so you could now painfully feel the silence of this tank. Familiar clicks made you quirk an eyebrow and turn, a different part of the wall was opening up. What does this mean? You thought speeding into one of the rock caves in a panic.

You hid yourself but kept your head poking over a rock so you could see what was going to come out of the second holding chamber, a metallic 'thunk' signalled that's the door had fully opened but nothing had swum out yet. Maybe it was for feeding? You thought. You waited and waited refusing to move until whatever it was announced itself; you didn't think it was dangerous, but you still couldn't trust it.

A webbed hand was the first thing to come into view, it wasn't Levi's, but it was defiantly male. A head was the next body part to appear, long brown hair drifted in the water and fanned out around his shoulders, much like your own (H/C) hair in the water.

He was around your age and you had to admit that he was handsome, but he wasn't Levi. What he was, was another merman, which greatly shocked you, you and Levi were supposed to be the only ones left. His eyes searched the area, he knew you were here, and he was looking for you.

You didn't know how to feel, how would he react to your presence, he was rippling with muscle and if he went to attack you, you didn't think you'd be able to fight him off. His head snapped in your direction and you ducked down and retreated deeper into the cave hoping that he didn't see you.

But luck wasn't on your side as, from the back of the cave, you saw him peak his head into the entrance. He made eye contact; it was then that you noticed his eyes were a deep brown. He kept his eye contact with you as he crept slowly closer to you and into the cave, your breathing deepened as you realised why Knight didn't want Levi. He already had a male merman.

"Another?" His voice was gravelly probably from underuse, from the sound of it he had never met another mer-person.

"W-What?" You shakily asked.

He pointed at you "Another? Female?"

He was very close now and if he reached out a bit more, he could defiantly touch you "ummm yeah? I'm (Y/N)".

He didn't answer but reached out and ran his fingers down your neck and over your collar bone, just behind him you could see his fluke, at the end of his Burgundy tail, continuously opening and closing. He took his hand from your collar bone and moved it to your (F/C) tail, running his hand down your scales amazed.

"What's your name?" You asked feeling slightly uncomfortable at his touch.

"Markus..." he mumbled.

You were backed into a corner and couldn't move out of his reach, he just kept looking you over like he had never see another mer-folk before and he probably hadn't. He had probably been captured by Knight at a very young age, he was maybe even born here, which would be something quite saddening. You couldn't imagine only knowing Knight in your life.

His head came close to your neck, he licked a long stripe over your gills, and you squirmed pushing him away alarmed putting your tail in the way "what are you doing?" You kept your hand on his chest to keep him away from you.

"You're a female so..." he shrugged

"No way. Not happening. I already have someone, and I don't know who you are" you finally swam your way out, slightly annoyed.

But you didn't get far as soon after you were tackled out of the cave and into the sand, pinning you down. There was an odd taste in the water, and it started to make you dizzy as you were pinned down to the sand "Then where is he" he threatened. The flying sand around you starting to get stuck in your gills.

"We were separated when I was captured from the ocean" you struggled.

"The ocean..."

*Levi's POV*

"Ugh my backseat is going to be ruined" Erwin glanced back at you from the driver's seat, while waiting at a junction.

"Don't worry about it Erwin, we're doing this to save (Y/N)" Hange laughed.

You nodded in agreement, your tail flinched but it barely moved, the wet towels weighing it down and sticking it to the seat. Luck was on your side and you had found Hange and Erwin easily, but you were still worried about (Y/N), getting her back would be nearly impossible now that she was in the hands of Knight.

"There's something that I just don't understand though..." Hange mused.

"Yes, I'm also perplexed..." Erwin agreed.

You tilted you head confused Hange noticed this and explained "oh, we were confused about how they found you. Knight might have realised we were moving you but once you were both in the sea there should have been no way he could have found you".

You nodded, understanding why they were confused about it. It was now plaguing your own mind aswell. You didn't stay in the same place either, you made a point to move away just encase someone came looking for the both of you. It was completely impossible for you to be found it's not like that ocean was a small place, granted you hadn't moved far from the drop zone, but you had still moved.

"I think it might be best if we keep this from the rest of the aquarium staff" Erwin frowned.

"I completely agree, somethings going on here, we can't trust anyone who isn't in this car" Hange agreed.

You nodded also agreeing, it wasn't like you could say anything to the aquarium workers, even if you did, they wouldn't be able to understand. They were all adults after all.

*Flashback*

Slowly over time (Y/N) stopped being able to understand you, you called it the adult effect; a child's mind closed off as they grew. When you first met (Y/N) she was very young and her mind was open, this open mind allowed the both of you to communicate through speech, just like how it is easier for children to learn and understand languages than it is for adults.

The problem was as she grew older her mind closed to the wonders a child mind could conjure up, she couldn't help it, it was something that happened to every human wether they wanted it to or not.

It greatly saddened the both of you, but you still made it work, she could still understand your gestures and it didn't at all stop you from being best friends. Although now you hung out less as (Y/N) has to go to school during the day and get an early night's sleep so that she wouldn't be tired. It was like that until her mother unfortunate passed and she was taken away from you.

*End of Flashback*

You were going to find (Y/N) and nothing could stop you...


	12. Chapter 12

*Still Levi's POV*

Your old enclosure hadn't been fully washed down or refilled so that wasn't somewhere you could stay, instead they put you back in the small Perspex tank that you had been moved in, it was refilled and the water was changed so that it's qualities wouldn't be harmful, it still tasted extremely artificial and hurt to put your gills under as that chemicals used to change that water hadn't been given time to settle yet, but you didn't have a few days to wait for that to happen.

The entire time you were sat in the now almost dry towels watching the aquarium workers rush around trying to sort out your tank and water. Finally Erwin lifted you as Hange pulled the towels from your tail, placing you in the tank.

It was a breath of fresh air so to speak when you sunk down below the water, even if it was extremely chemically, but it was better than breathing in the air. The tank was then put on a metal cart and pulled into Erwin's office where Hange cut the cameras so that no one could see or hear what was happening in the room.

"So to start we need to know why Knight wanted (Y/N), not only that but why he JUST wanted (Y/N) and not Levi as well" Hange stated.

"Yes, I have done a lot of research into Knight, even before Levi came to us. He is a very big person in the news and I have found multiple news clippings and stories that he is very interested in animals, especially the ones of an extremely rare kind. Along with these reports it appears that whenever he turns up at a zoo or aquarium, those places usually 'lose' one of those rare animals." Erwin explained.

You watched as he waved Hange over to his computer and presumably started to show her those articles and news clippings he was talking about. You couldn't see the screen from where you were placed but you couldn't have imagined him showing her anything else right now.

So he's collecting highly endangered animals, basically by stealing them from zoos and aquariums. But I still don't understand why he just wanted (Y/N), wouldn't it make more sense to take both of them?" Hange turned to you "I presume you were together when he came for you...?"

You made a so-so gesture to tell her that you were basically in the same place but not together. She frowned but you could see that she understood you "so you weren't together?" She asked. You rolled your eyes and turned to show Hange the small blood red inflamed injury from the dart that hit you and rendered you unconscious.

Hange walked over from where she was stood by Erwin and inspected your small wounds "so they did see the both of you but still only decided to take (Y/N)".

You nodded and Erwin mumbled "Levi attacked them no doubt" you nodded again in answer to Erwin.

Hange gave a short laugh but you ignored it "he only took her because he's a pervert" you said.

They couldn't understand you but both laughed anyway "the biggest problem were going to face is how we find her and before that how Knight found her in the first place" Erwin said.

"Oh yes about finding (Y/N) I believe I can find (Y/N) if we figure out how Knight did it. In the car I figured that he must of somehow planted a tracker on her and probably used some sort of satellite system to find her. If we can figure out the exact method, I might be able to also track (Y/N)" Hange said giddily.

"A tracking device would make more sense, it would get him an exact location. It was just the question about how they got one on her. The whole day there was no new workers and no unfamiliar people walking around. That I could see, anyway. Did you see anyone?" Erwin asked.

Both you and Hang shook your heads. You were with (Y/N) all day up until the point that you were covered in the Perspex tanks and no one you didn't know had spoken to, or been anywhere near her. You made a short growl noise to get Hange and Erwin's attention, you then hit your tank to try and tell them that you saw her up until them.

"Is something wrong with your tank Levi?" Hange asked curious and slightly worried.

You shook your head and then dove down, hitting your tank again and then covering your eyes trying to tell them that you had seen her until you were covered. It took a few embarrassing tries of this weird game of charades, but eventually they got what you were trying to tell them and continue to theorise on (Y/N)'s disappearance.

"I was with her until she was strapped down to the truck and even then there was no way that anyone would have been able to get near her, as the straps to the truck prevented anyone from being able to pull off the cover and get to her. So it has had to have been done on the boat?" Hange frowned clearly confused.

"But there was definitely no unidentified person in the boat, in fact the only person that wasn't apart of the aquarium was the captain of the boat and I was with him the whole time coordinating the drop point, so it can't have been a tracker then?" Erwin also frowned.

"Unless it was something else" you mumbled to them other.

You thought, your mind flicking thorough all possibilities you could think of but none of them matched until your mind stopped, the one thing that was given to her that day was "The necklace!" Hange finished your thought for you.

"Necklace?" Erwin asked.

"Yes that day in the boat, I gave (Y/N) the necklace that we had all chipped into buy for her, I had actually only seen it that day. The person who was supposed to buy it took our money, got the necklace and then gave it to me that day as we were following the truck with (Y/N) and Levi on it" Hange explained.

"And you suspect that the necklace has a tracker planted in it?" Erwin sighed.

"Yes, ahhhh! I'm so stupid I should have checked it, this is all my fault" Hange stressed.

"No Hange, it isn't your fault, do you think you could use this to track her back" Erwin said straight faced.

"Yes I can definitely find her. It going to be my soul mission. I need to make up for my mistakes" Hange said bouncing on the balls of her feet ready to go and find (Y/N).

But Erwin spoke before she could run "but first, whose idea was the necklace and who went out to buy it?".

"One person..." Hange pauses.

...

...

...

"Eren".


	13. Chapter 13

*(Y/N)'s POV*

"Yes the ocean, he ripped me away from Levi, the merman I love, and then dumped me in this tank with you" you struggled against Markus.

But he wouldn't let go of you, you could taste a change in the water around you, but it clearly wasn't from some sort of chemical being added. You could see lines in the water like oil and on closer inspection could see that they were coming off of Markus, like it was coming from him. It's didn't taste bad just weird.

You couldn't tell what it was for but you did feel quite uneasy about it, not trusting what was happening at all. The merman wanted to get in your pants, so to speak, and you had a feeling that whatever this was swimming around you was something to do with that.

Your head started to become foggy, the strange oily substance starting to get to you. It made you weak. But not only that but sand started to get stuck and clog up your frantically flapping gills, he had forced your neck down into the sand and didn't let you back up. You were starting to suffocate on the sand, your gills refusing to function properly.

Through the haze you could hear loud blaring sirens and loud whistles, Markus instantly let you go and bolted to the surface of the large tank. You rolled yourself over coughing trying to remove the sand but the water held it there. You needed to get out of the water and drink down fresh water to wash them out but you couldn't get yourself there, you were still too weak.

Someone must have realised you were struggling as soon you were grabbed and hauled out of the water onto dry land, the same person held you in their arms you couldn't tell who is was apart from the fact that they were human. You were still struggling in their arms and there was a lot of muffled shouting. You could feel the vibrations of people running around you through your pointless coughing.

You felt the person holding you kneel, and a rough hand start to try and remove the sand from your gills but it didn't work and only made things worse, the sharp small fragments of sand cut and scratch your soft sensitive gills slowly blood to start to flow out of your gills taking little bits of sand with it. The person instantly stopped wiping and you heard them shout, you didn't know what the shouted but you could feel the vibrations in there chest.

It didn't take long before a jug of water was placed on your lips, you started to gulp down the fresh water inside. You felt relief immediately the water passing fast and unhindered through your gills and completely clearing them out, a small sting being left where they had been cut from the sand. Your head cleared as you could finally breathe much better and you looked up to see a man you didn't recognise with deep worry in his eyes.

"Where is my mermaid? Bring her into the medical room, I want her checked out, I don't want her dying on me" your eyes turned to Knight who was storming towards you all with thunderous eyes.

He completely ignored you though and stormed over to Markus whose big round eyes shifted innocently from you to Knight. He looked upset and you could clearly see that he didn't understand what he had done or what had happened. But the man holding you didn't let you see what Knight was going to do to him, as he quickly picked you up and walked away.

Looking down at yourself you could see your watered-down blood covering your body, your skin and scales turning slightly pink from it. You cringed, not liking how disgusting you felt like this, you could also still feel blood dribbling out of your wounded gills. You could tell that there was more damage there that could be seen on the outside.

"I'm sorry..."

*Knights POV*

*Just Before (Y/N) Was Tackled*

"Isn't she beautiful" you asked your PA while watching your new mermaid dash into a cave structure hiding from your merman Markus.

You were nervous hoping that this would go right, you wanted to pair them off like you did with all of your endangered animals. You hoped that their higher intelligence meant that they would get along and they would come together without any drama, but you couldn't be completely relaxed about it.

"Yes sir" your PA responded like a robot.

You both watched as your two mer-folk disappeared into the cave, Hope bursting in your chest, but as you waited that hope soon burst as (Y/N) was tackled to the floor by Markus. You tensed as you watched them both struggling against each other, in of the corner of your eye you could also see your PA flinch.

From this angle you couldn't see (Y/N)'s face but from the way she was moving you could tell that something was wrong "sound the alarm and get my mermaid out of there" you yelled at your PA.

You and your PA acted immediately, running from the room, getting your two mer-folk together was clearly going to be harder than you would have thought. But this was expected, when trying to pair off animals it usually took time and experts. Neither of which you had for these mer-folk as you had been told, by your inside man at the aquarium that they had found Levi, the other living merman.

You let your PA go on as you stopped alone to call a medical professional, you were going to be thorough when it came to your mermaid. Your lovely, rare mermaid. She always made you melt, you were fully aware of how creepy you were but at this point you were too far gone to care.

*Time Skip*

Your PA was the one to save (Y/N) away. You would praise him later, but for now, you had a miss behaving merman to deal with. You grabbed him by the long wet hair and used that to haul him out of the tank. He screeched in pain but didn't go to attack you, you were his master after all. You were in charge. That was the rule.

"I go to all this trouble for you and the first thing you do is attack her" you smacked him across the face so hard that his head also hit the floor with a 'thunk'.

He lifted his arms and moved away from you once you released his hair, covering his face which now had a large mark from your slap. He wouldn't look at you which meant that you know you had gotten through to him, you let him slip back into the water and disappear under the surface of the water. His head popping back up encase you wanted something else from him.

I've trained him well...

"She better not be seriously injured, or you're going to get something a lot worse than just a smack and pulled hair"


	14. Chapter 14

Every now and then short sharp cough spluttered from your mouth, Your gills had pretty much stopped bleeding but they were still raw with pain and scratching like you had a bad cold. You also weren't in any form of water so you were struggling to breath. You were instead sat on a metal table in a white room, a medical room, just waiting.

Knight was pacing in front of you, waiting for someone, while the PA who brought you here was tapping away at an iPad. Both were evenly making you extremely nervous, even if it wasn't intentional in the PA's case. Knight was worried for your health which would be sweet if he actually cared about you as a person not as an object only for his eyes.

Finally the door to the room was opened by two of Knights men. They ushered in a smaller man with a big case. The small man froze at the sight of you and for the first time made you feel very bare in front of someone. You were pretty much naked if it wasn't for the scales that covered everything private.

"Ah finally, you're here, this is the animal I wanted you to check over, her gills were clogged with sand and began to bleed. I don't want her drowning because her gills can't work properly" Knight stood and held his hand out for a shake you bristled at the fact he called you an animal like you weren't even in the room.

"Oh yeah, Dr Clementine." He greeted shaking Knights hand "you never told me it was a mermaid you wanted me to look over it is a great honour for me".

"Yes well here she is, if you don't mind I will stay in the room as you check her over" Knight moved over to you Dr Clementine following.

"Of course" the Dr put down his case and pulled out his small metal tools.

You flinched away as the Doctor came closer to your gills. Knight clearly didn't know this man but you still didn't trust him. A cool hand on your back made you jump again, it was Knights hand trying to relax you but it definitly didn't make you feel any better.

While you were distracted, the Doctor started to try and lift your gills, it was unexpected and painful, making you jump away with a hiss directed at him. Knight caught you before you could fall from the table and tucked your head into his chest while holding your body still. His hand covered your eyes so you couldn't see anything. His grip was tight and made you panic even more as he held you still, he defiantly wasn't comforting you.

You started to wheeze as your breathing picked up from panic. The Dr ignored your panic and you felt him pull your top gill flap up, you couldn't see what he was doing but you could feel him poking around the soft, damaged tissue. Your whole body tensed in pain and you were slightly pushing against Knight, a small wine leaving your mouth, even if it was unintentional on your part, after all you knew the Doctor was only doing his job.

After your top gill he went into the next one, and the next one, and so on. You felt the blood once again dribble from your gills and you coughed sending some out through your mouth as the Doctor reopened your wounds with all the poking. You felt Knight tense at the fact that you were once again bleeding.

Finally the Doctor pulled away, placing a towel against your neck "And the other side?" He asked.

Knight stiffly turned you and the Dr instantly began poking around your other side once again, blood began to flow. He didn't take as long on this side and stepped away wiping off his tools "Well?" Knight asked.

"There are defiantly some scratching, some deeper than the others. But luckily I think she'll be ok as long as she doesn't exert herself too much. I assume that you have a holding chamber?" Knight nodded to the Dr's question.

"Good, I would keep her in their for a good few days while they heal, and just have someone watching over her 24/7. But other than that she should be completely fine" the Doctor finished.

Knight took his hand away from your eyes and you saw his hand move to his side "thank you very much Dr Clementine".

Knight whipped out a gun faster than you could blink and shot the Doctor dead, instantly. The Doctor fell backwards to the floor as you screeched in shock. You flailed around but Knight kept you tight against him. Knights men calmly came in and dragged the Doctor out of the room, creating a trail of blood as they walked. For the first time in a long while tears started to fall down your cheeks you were desperately afraid of the man who currently held you.

A hand combed through your hair and patted down your face trying to be soothing "shhh my beautiful creature, everything's ok. The nice Doctor had to die. After all he wasn't trust worthy and made you bleed." Knight picked up your shaking form.

He then looked over to his PA "Erase all evidence of the Doctor being here".

It was a short command but the PA nodded just as Knight took you out of the medical room. You were still shaking as he walked you all the way back to the tank, you just watched a man get shot and killed. You just watched a man die right before your eyes.

*Time Skip*

You hid yourself as best as you could in the small holding chamber, but there was nowhere to hide. Your mind was caving, all you could see were the wide, dead eyes of the Doctor who had checked your gills, Knight didn't even flinch as he shot the Dr and it only made it all so much worse. In the water your gills still ached with pain, and it felt very itchy but you couldn't touch them as it would only make it worse.

Splatters from above made you slowly look up, dead fish were floating down, a few sparkling scales following. You watched them fall not wanting to live, but you had to eat. You were hungry and you didn't want Knight to notice you not eating and try to force you. Not after you saw how far Knight was going to go to keep you hidden and keep you as his prize.

You reached out and grabbed a fish. As you were eating, the hopelessness finally stared to settle in. Up until this point you were almost absolutely sure that Levi would rescue you, but now... you weren't sure if you even wanted him to come, putting himself in that much danger for you... If he were to die you would die to, you didn't think that you'd be able to carry on without him...

That's just how much he meant to you...


	15. Chapter 15

*Levi's POV*

The room went silent after Eren's name was uttered by Hange's lips, and it was still silent now. Erwin was tapping away at his computer and Hange was on hers while also writing on a white board. She had a bunch of different algorithms as well as place names on the board. Every now and then you could faintly hear her computer beep which would send her into a series of happy jumps and squeaks.

You had sunk down into the water and was resting at the bottom. Being too stressed to sleep you were just resting your tired eyes and body. You had swam a long way after all. Hange and Erwin didn't look in shock at all at Eren being the mole, they just carried on working, trying to rescue (Y/N). You yourself was shocked at the time, he was a brat but you didn't think he would go that far.

"GOT IT!" You heard Hange's muffled shout

You looked to her and saw her happy, excited face. Her body jumped around in excitement. She must have been talking about (Y/N)'s location. You flipped up looking at her expectant, hiding your excitement, she had found (Y/N), your mate. Erwin also looked up from his computer.

"I'm actually quite amazed at how ballsy this guy is, he's actually 20 miles away. She's at his estate very close to us, just outside of the city" Hange kept jumping around while clapping.

"That makes it much easier for us, it means that we won't have too much trouble getting to her or getting her back and to safety" Erwin nodded "now we need to pick the rescue team".

You instantly lifted your hand to tell them that you'd be going, but they both looked at you with a sad look in their eyes, telling you all you needed to know. They weren't going to take you. You growled threatening them, trying to put your point across, there was no way they were going to rescue (Y/N) without you.

"Sorry Levi but you can't come, your tail is too obvious and there is no way you'd be able to move around without crawling or dragging yourself across the floor. We'd be stopped immediately"

You growled louder "I've actually been working on something to the side. I wanted to turn myself into a mermaid, to explore the sea and maybe a few ship wrecks. I've been working on it since Levi came to us and I'm very close, I think I could reverse it to give Levi legs, it would only be temporary but at least he could come with us" Hange bounces in the balls of her feet excited about her experiment.

"You can do that?" Erwin voiced for you.

"If I can turn a person into a cat I can give Levi legs" Hange boasted.

"Please don't bring up the cat incident, Jean has been scarred for life, especially when you threw him in the sting ray tank. I don't think the sting rays appreciated it either." Erwin rolled his eyes.

"I apologised for that and explained, I just wanted to see who would win between a cat with the wits of a human, or a sting ray. Now on to more important things, do I have permission or are you going to let Levi attack you for not bringing him along" she teased.

"Fine just stick to the experiment, no detours, or I'm locking your lab up for all eternity" Erwin deadpanned.

"Great, first Levi I need some of your spit. My theory is that if a kiss can turn (Y/N) permanently in a mermaid I can temporarily give you a pair of legs" Hange came over to you producing a vial seemingly from nowhere and telling you to spit to the line.

You made a disgusted face but still did as she asked and spit into it to where she wanted. It was awkward as both Hange and Erwin watched you as you spat. Ring droplets if water fell from your hair and landed in your hand and arm before running away and back into the water as your head bobbed trying to spit.

Once done, you handed Hange the vial, she turned to Erwin a cheeky look on her face, she's up to something "does it count as a detour if I use this spit to also make the mermaid potion at the same time?"

"Yes, your only job is to make the legs potion for Levi. Nothing else" Erwin glared "as you do that I'm going to figure out how we get out of the aquarium without Eren seeing us and how to get in and out of Knights estate, it's going to be crawling with guards, and with (Y/N), it's going to be even harder to get out".

Hange nodded "I'm taking Levi with me I might need him as I tinker around" she laughed and began rolling you out.

Erwin nodded and looked back to his computer clicking away, the door shut behind you and Hange. Cutting off the rest of your view into the room. You still hadn't ducked down under the water, wanting to be alert encase something happened, you turned and frowned instantly when seeing who was coming your way.

It was Eren he had a frowning but curious look on his face, he was trying to peer past both you and Hange to see what Erwin was doing, but the door was closed before he could see anything. You kept the blank look on your face so that you didn't give anything away to him, Hange didn't even faulter as she walked.

"Hey Hange. What's going on? Have we got a plan to get (Y/N) back?" Eren started to dig for information, you could hear it in the tone of his voice.

"That's none of your concern. But if you must know currently nothing is happening, we don't know where (Y/N) is, and even if we did know where she was we wouldn't be able to get her back, me a Erwin are in the mindset that we should just leave her and re fill the tank for Levi. Currently what I'm doing is seeing to Levi, his blood work came back and it showed that the drug they used to knock him out is actually damaging him. I'm taking him to my lab to reverse the effects and damages" Hange lied with a smile.

"Really!" Erens eyes flew wide and looked at you "did you need help as I could come with you an-"

Hange stopped him with a hand before she spoke herself "that's ok Eren, thank you though. You have your own work to do for the aquarium, we are opening soon after all".

"Huh? We're still working as normal...? I thought we would stay closed while we sorted everything out with the mer-folk" Eren frowned.

"No it's work as normal so get to it, you wouldn't want Erwin to catch you slacking off" Hange jokes.

She walked away from the young boy cutting any further conversation or questions that Eren had. Hang handled that expertly. I guess she's more than just a mad scientist and crazy woman, you thought. You were very impressed, she eased your worries about whether you'd be able to rescue (Y/N), you were actually very confident in your chances.

Even better? Hange was going to give you temporary legs! You'd easily be able to pass as a human with legs and you could go with the rescue party to get (Y/N) without being a problem yourself. Knight didn't know what was coming for him and what would happen to him when you caught him.


	16. Chapter 16

*Still Levi's POV*

"Whaaaaa!" Hange yelled as a small explosion sent glass flying around the room.

You ducked down, hiding behind the Perspex as Hange jumped away from her desk, she had been at this for hours and every concoction she made would either explode, melt through its container or turn solid. But she refused to give up and you were glad, if not a bit impatient, as the longer she took the longer (Y/N) was away from you and in the hands of Knight.

"Right. Let's start again then" Hange said with a confident smile.

You rolled your eyes and grumbled, popping back up and over the edge of the tank to watch her work. Over the course of her tinkering she had asked you to spit a few more times and even taken blood from you, but nothing was working, it was starting to make you feel a bit hopeless.

The door to the lab opened, both you and Hange had a moment of panic thinking it was going to be Eren, but then relaxed as Erwin shuffled in. He had boxes and rolls of paper in his arms, which blocked his view. He walked into a few table edges before finally finding a mostly empty table to awkwardly place them on.

"Everything ok Erwin?" Hange asked while mixing chemicals

"Yes. I have most of a plan to get us into Knights estate and would like to go over it with you" Erwin said.

Erwin then began to unroll the paper and open boxes trying to spread out his plan, he used an open wall to pin up the maps and documents so that you could all see. Hange kept glancing up but didn't stop mixing and making different potions, as you had all of your focus on Erwin ready for what he was about to say.

"So we will have to park in the parks car park so that we aren't suspicious, from there we can actually walk through these woods which will bring us out at Knights estate. It's about a 20 minute walk. On closer inspection I actually found a small grate in the floor that should lead into some type of basement, from there we'll have to follow the tracker to find where (Y/N) is. Since as you can expect, there was no inside floor plans. We want the opening of the tank, not the viewing deck, where Knight would most likely be. How long is this leg serum supposed to last?" Erwin explained and asked while pointing to different places on the map.

"I'm unsure... but I'm hoping between 3-5 hours why?" Hange said not looking up.

"Hmmm" Erwin frowned "we're on a tight schedule then. I would want to give him the leg serum here so that it would be easier to sneak Levi out... but by the time we have driven over there and snuck into the basement we've already lost close to an hour before we've started"

"So we'll just have to give Levi the serum once we have parked; it will defiantly complicate getting him out of the aquarium but it's probably the best we can do" Hange said plainly.

"We could, and it's a very risky lie, say that we are taking Levi back to the ocean. I'll need to work out what's going to be said, and we definitly couldn't bring them back to the aquarium after the rescue. Instead we would have to take them both straight to the ocean, by the time Eren has figured out something is wrong it will be too late, and this time (Y/N) won't have a tracker on her" Erwin theorised.

"Yes, although, I did tell Eren that we were planning to put Levi back in his big tank of the aquarium again, but we could make something up to throw him off again" Hange nodded.

You tapped your tank to gain their attention, then pointing to what Hange was creating before putting up two fingers. You were trying to tell them that you could take two dosages, the second just before the first would wear off. This would defiantly extend the amount of time that you would have with legs, and take the time limit out of consideration.

Hange understood straight away "I'm not sure taking two dosages is a good idea, I don't know what this will do to your body and taking another before the first wears off completely could seriously hurt or damage your body"

You sighed, this was becoming more difficult than you thought it was. Hange couldn't figure out how to make your leg serum and kept blowing herself up, and now you had a very small time limit to get in and get out with (Y/N). The problems were piling up and everything was against you, but it wasn't going to stop you.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You picked at your scales, still stuck in the small holding chamber. You were bored, worried and scared, and your tail needed some self care. Which is why you were now pulling out old scales and cleaning up any new ones that had pushed through, you also checked over your fluke, making sure that it wasn't damaged in anyway after everything had happen in the past week or even month.

"(Y/N)?" You heard from the main tank, your head turning in its direction you couldn't see the person talking to you but you could clearly hear them.

It was Markus "yes hello?" Your called back not wanting to be rude.

"How are you feeling and are you gills ok?" He asked timidly.

You were hesitant to answer but did "they're ok. Still sore, but healing"

"I'm very sorry I don't know what came over me... it's just.... Every since I was born Knights been drilling it into my head that he would find me a female, I've never met another mer-folk and when I saw you... I just kind of lost it" he sounded very upset and very sorry.

"It's ok..." you started "as long as you know that we can never be more than friends..."

"I know. You already have someone who's going to rescue you and take you back to the... sea" Markus said.

You both fell into silence until you asked "I'm sorry if this hurts you in anyway, but.... have you ever actually been in the sea?"

"No, I was born in this tank. Knight killed my mother after I was born so I never got to ask her if she was ever in the sea but I always assumed that she was captured from there" you heard him answer.

"So..." you paused, you wanted to ask if he would ever want to live in the great ocean but you answered that question yourself.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't, he wasn't experienced and didn't have someone like Levi to help him like you did. And there was no way Levi would let him tag along with you two. You felt bad for him. Thanks to knights greedy stupidity Markus would be ever confined to tanks. But he couldn't stay here.

Perhaps the aquarium could be his new home, you didn't know, but at least he wouldn't be lonely. He would have the aquarium staff. The idea made you quite giddy, you would be able to help out a friend, a friend that had a horrible life so far.

"Not to sound rude, but I understand that you can now never go to the sea. But you also can't stay here. I think that the aquarium could help you and give you a safe home... if you wanted? Of course." You out the idea forward hoping that he would agree.

"Really? You think they could do that, for me?" He gasped.

"Yes of course, your existence would definitly be a surprise to them... but they wouldn't leave you in danger, even if you wanted to stay." You explained.

There was a lot of silence and you kept calling his name for some sort of answer, until finally you heard a series of kind cheers and shouting. Markus sounded so happy and you were glad that you could be the one to make him happy, now you were just waiting on the squad to rescue you. Everything would work out for the both of you.


	17. Chapter 17

*Levi's POV*

The rumble of the car stopped as Erwin parked in the far corner of the car park. At this point you still had your tail, it being deemed safer to wait until you had to walk purely because of the time limit that you had. Hange had eventually managed to make the leg serum, even though it was untested. The three of you left the aquarium as soon as it turned night.

*Flashback*

Hang pocketed the leg serum as she looked out the door for any passing employee, and more specifically looking for Eren. Erwin picked you up out if the tank while also wetting some towels for your tail. It was decided that you would be snuck out of the aquarium by being carried as it would be faster, and much less awkward and easier to hide you, than you being sat in a tank.

You weren't overly happy that you were being carried out like some sort of damsel in distress, but you just kept reminding yourself that it was all for (Y/N). You had to wrap your arms around his neck to help Erwin as he picked you up and held you.

"Ok we're clear" Hange waved Erwin on.

You were being carried through the aquarium halls, being bounced around by Erwin, and dodging into cupboards that are big enough for the three of you. Whenever Hange thinks that she saw someone who turns out not to be there at all. Surprisingly, Eren didn't appear the entire time but this was a good thing as he wasn't their to see your escape. Eventually you were placed in the back of Erwins car, before driving off to the car park. All of you were relieved that you made it out without getting caught.

*End Of Flashback*

The entire trip you had been concerned about where Eren actually was, he clearly wasn't at the aquarium where he should have been. He could be at his house, but currently you highly doubted that he was at home chilling and watching TV while everything was kicking off with you and (Y/N).

That only leaves...

"Levi are you ready?" Hange asked opening the car door beside you.

She unwrapped the towels around your legs as you nodded to her question "sorry but this is going to hurt".

She didn't give you a chance to look at her in question to what she was talking about as the next minute she whipped the leg injection from her back pocket and stuck it into your leg, she jumped back the moment it was empty as you hissed and thrashed from the sudden and sharp pain. Erwin set a timer for 3 hours, no one knew how long it was going to actually last but you did know that you would have at least 3 hours.

Soon after your legs started to burn, you grit your teeth and squeezed your eyes shut as your lower half burnt with pain, you tried to keep quiet, hoping that no one was alerted to your presence. Eventually the pain ebbed and fizzled away, allowing you to open your eyes, only to see a pair of trousers being held in front of you.

You took them grumbling "Fuck, shitty glasses, you could have said something".

Both Hange and Erwin looked to you with wide smiles "you can speak as well... this was unexpected but awesome"

You ignored her and looked down struggling to put on the trousers and eventually succeeding in putting on the trousers and then fiddled with them to do them up, shoes and a shirt going on afterwards. They felt uncomfortable and you didn't understand why humans wore restrictive clothing like this, it wasn't very freeing. Naked would be better.

You finally jumped from the car but the moment your new feet hit the floor you toppled forward, not being used to standing or in fact balancing. Two sets of arms wrapped around you to lift you back up to your feet. They supported you until you gave the word "ok... you can let go I can do this"

You slowly started to walk forward both Hange and Erwin keeping their hands in your direction encase you fell again. Your first steps were very unsteady but you slowly started to get it. God walking was harder than I thought, you huffed.

"I'm impressed Levi you figured out how to walk much faster than I expected" Hange jumped around you excited as you all began the long walk to Knights estate.

"Of course I did four eyes. I'm not a child" you responded.

"Haha Levi I have to say that your voice definitely suits your personality" Erwin added.

"Eyebrows..." you growled.

You all entered the forest, which made it a bit more difficult for you to walk, you kept tripping over branches and jumping over fallen trees and rocks that left you quite off balance when you landed. You weren't excited to have to try and run if it came to it, and you didn't think you'd be able to carry (Y/N) from the tank, Erwin would be more than capable to carry her, as much as you didn't like that idea.

Hange did make two leg serums but she was hesitant to give it to (Y/N) as she started as a human and then became a mermaid, she was worried that the serum would fully turn her back to human which would split the two of you in half again. It would also mean that you would be going back to the ocean alone.

So the main plan was to carry (Y/N) out and back to the car. It was a long way back to the car but it was better than risk losing her forever. Finally the bushes ended and you all came out in front of the large building which was Knights estate.

Erwin turned to the both of you speaking in a whisper "Are you ready"

*Knights POV*

"Sir, Eren Yeager is here to speak to you" your PA knocked on the door before entering.

"Ah brilliant just the person I wanted to see" you turned with a dangerous smirk on your face.

Your PA walked to the corner out of the way of you and Eren so that you could talk "hello sir, I have some news for you" Eren said with a small bow.

"Continue" you said shortly grabbing a glass and pouring yourself and strong drink.

"Like you expect the aquarium had found Levi very quickly. I have tried to find out what their plan is but it seems as though the only thing they are doing is making sure that Levi is ok before transferring him back to the sea. They don't seem to be planning on rescuing (Y/N)" Eren reported.

"Hmmmm unexpected" you responded and then continued "have they found you out yet?"

"No sir they are all acting normal and I still have my job. My cover is still safe" Eren said.

"Good" you grabbed an envelope from your desk handed it to Eren.

Inside the envelope was a very large sum of money for the information that he was giving you, he wasn't actually or legally your employee, but when you heard that the aquarium had a mermaid you quickly found him and secretly paid him to aid your cause and give you information.

"Hmmm. Finally. She's mine and there's no one to challenge me"


	18. Chapter 18

*Levi's POV*

Your legs wobbled slightly as your feet hit the stone floor as silently as you could, the three of you had crept across the wide expanse of Knights garden easily, and were now in the basement of his estate after getting in through a grate in the floor just outside the walls of the building. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked shut, which just made everything much easier.

"Now we're at the tricky bit..." you heard from Erwin as Hange jumped down as well the plastic bag full of clothes she was carrying rustling, making you cringe.

He was right though, from now on you had almost no direction about where to go. It was just going to be blind guess work until you found (Y/N). You did have the tracker though, which Hange had brought up on her phone, the little red flashing dot directing you to where (Y/N) was being kept. You followed Hange silently Erwin beside you, all of your eyes watching Hange's phone screen.

She crept silently forward, the corridors were long and empty, and it was like some sort of horror scene. But you all continued forward, the empty hallways were starting to get to you, doesn't Knight have any guards? It was so odd he was a billionaire and... no guards? Especially with all this expensive still that he had laying around. You could just grab it and run.

The corridors twisted and wound like a maze, this is going to be almost impossible later when we have (Y/N) and no directional tracker, you thought. From the looks on the others faces they had also realised that your job getting out of this place was going to be hard. It was probably one of the reasons why he had a very limited number of guards, anyone who took something wouldn't ever be able to find their way out.

Finally, or more like annoyingly, you came to a door, where two guards were stood outside like statues. All three of you paused, the guards had seen you, there was no avoiding it. They had an air of confidence around them as they looked at you. You tensed ready for a fight, these guards weren't just going to let you through after all.

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You were lightly sleeping, your tail lazily pulling through the water. You were in that weird space where you were asleep but not asleep. You could hear Markus swimming around in the big tank, not sure what exactly he was doing, but for once you were mostly relaxed.

Well you were until two large thumps and shouts shocked you awake, they weren't that clear from under the water but there was defiantly a fight happening nearby. You instantly popped your head up above the surface of the water looking around, you heard Markus do the same, both of you curious.

The door was slammed open with a shout you recognised but something about it was strange "(Y/N)!" It was Levi, but something about it didn't sound like Levi.

But soon that all made sense, your eyes met Levi's, who was running to you... on legs. He was human. How was he human? You were completely speechless at this transformation, you defiantly didn't expect this as your rescue party.

"What the hell?" You gasped.

But Levi was no longer looking at you. He was looking at the certain merman behind you, a scowl instantly appearing on his face, you needed to get his attention away from Markus otherwise this could turn ugly. And fighty. You heard steps from behind Levi and turned you head slightly to see Hange and Erwin.

You turned back to Levi "how are you human?"

But Levi frowned when you spoke "I can't... why? I can't understand you?" He sounded so upset at this revelation.

"Of course you can't, for the moment you're human Levi. We need to be quick, you're running out of time with your legs" Erwin's voice was very stressed as you saw him check his phone.

But was clearly ignored by Hange "well, well, well what do we have here?"

Hange was now looking behind you at Markus with excitement, he was began to slightly cower under her crazy gaze and the glare of Levi. You couldn't tell any of them who he was as they wouldn't understand but you could draw it out.

M A R K U S. was drawn out slowly into the air by your webbed hand, Hange instantly getting it "Markus, that's a lovely name. We can't leave you behind"

Levi's scowl just deepen as Erwin spoke "use you other leg serum on Markus, we won't be able to carry him as well. I'll just carry (Y/N) once we get that necklace off her".

Levi didn't need any more prompting, he reached down a ripped the necklace from your neck, leaving you confused about the entire situation. Your head jolted forward a bit from the force that he pulled the necklace from you, but it didn't hurt. He then threw it into the big tank and far away from you.

Erwin moved forward to pick you up as Hange moved over to Markus. He flinched away as Hange got close to him. Erwin lifted you out of the water, Levi sticking very close to you, almost uncomfortably close for Erwin as it was making it difficult for him to move around.

You turned back to Markus seeing the panic flashing in his eyes at Hange's closeness "Markus its ok Hange's going to get you out of here. I think she's just going to give you some legs, please sit on the side we are apparently under a time constraint. You can trust Hange, even if she is crazy sometimes." You laughed at your own joke.

This got Markus to calm down and pull himself up onto the tank edge in front of Hange, it was then that you noticed the plastic bag in his hand. Must be clothes, you thought. She brought a long needle from her back pocket, which even made you nervous just looking at it, she placed a hand on Markus's burgundy tail a wild craze looking in her eyes slowly fading.

"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt quite a lot, but after we'll be able to get you out of this horrible place" Hange hand never sounded so... normal? Caring? You couldn't tell.

You nodded in encouragement and Markus nodded back to Hange, you heard growling from beside you and placed a webbed hand on Levi's shoulder to try and calm him down. You couldn't say anything to him as he wouldn't understand and so you hopped that a simple hand would calm him.

He did stop growling just as Hange stuck Markus with the needle, he screeched as Hange continuously apologised keeping a reassuring hand on his tail that was slowly becoming legs, his screech turning into more human like groans.

You felt a hand grab your chin and turn your head away from the scene as Hange sorted him out "don't look at him, I'm so glad I found you (Y/N) I was completely lost without you" Levi looked genuinely relieved to see you and it almost stopped your heart. It was also slightly awkward since Erwin was currently holding you

"Ok let's go" Erwin said, Hange just have clothed Markus.

"Ugh that was really painful" Markus groaned his voice now sounding a bit strange like Levi's.

"Sorry, but I didn't have a choice I couldn't carry you, and Levi is too unsteady to hold anyone when on his feet, you'll get your tail back soon" Hange put Markus's arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

An evil familiar laugh froze the room over completely before any of you could make your escape "I definitely didn't expect to find this when my guards wouldn't answer the coms... isn't this a sad sight"


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone's head turned to the new cold voice, a voice that was very uncomfortably familiar to you. Knight had found you before you could escape. To be fair to him, you must have looked like a very sad sight just as he said, all of you huddled together. Erwin couldn't fight while holding you, Hange had to support Markus, both of whom wouldn't be able to fight and even though Levi was available to fight he had only had legs for a couple of hours and was very unsteady.

"I see you've turned my merman into a human... clever, you should come and work for me" Knight looked at Hange.

"No thanks. I don't work for psychopaths. I'm crazy enough as it is" Hange shot back a smirk on her face the entire time.

"If you could kindly return my mermaid and merman this will go a lot smoother" Knight spoke and pulled out his gun pointing it at Levi.

"Like hell we will, fuck face" Levi growled "and while I'm at it, where's that asshole of a traitor? I've got a beating for him to. It's 5 against one give up"

Knight just laughed in Levi's face "if I'm not mistaken it's actually one against one, it's not like anyone apart from you could fight and I have a gun" Knight was clever he had already realised the situation.

"Go on then... shoot me" Levi taunted.

"Levi?" You frowned in worry.

You saw Knight falter slightly at the deceleration, Levi ignored you and kept talking "that's right you can't, can you? You can't risk shooting your precious mermaid, after all she's the last one left and without her you can't have your baby mer-folk. Your threat is empty."

Silence fell over everyone at Levi's deceleration, he was right, if Knight missed Levi he could quite easily hit you and he defiantly couldn't risk that as you were the last mermaid. Having being shot once before you weren't too excited to be shot once again, and this time a kiss wouldn't save you.

Knight laughed and put down his gun, he didn't move out the way though "you still can't leave. Alive, anyway" knight threatened.

Levi moves forward until he was eye to eye with knight "I guess I'll have to move you then" you tensed up at Levi's threat.

That set Knight off as he swung his fist, his fist came quick and fast, aimed at Levi's face. You fought the impulse to close your eyes, expecting Levi to get smacked. But Levi dodged just in time, Knights fist just cutting through the air, once out of the way Levi kicked his leg forward, kicking knight in the stomach.

This kept his head out the way but wasn't a good move as he became quite unbalanced, still not being used to having legs. Knight tried to take advantage but Levi was too far away to do any damage. As he stepped forward, Levi grabbed him, flipped him over and pinned Knight to the ground face down.

"Run!" Levi yelled.

You didn't want to leave him, but you had no choice as Erwin began running, you could hear Hange and Markus following as well as Knight struggling against Levi, who had seemed to retain some of his immense merman strength even as a human. As long as Levi had him held down Knight was going no where.

You heard a loud smack from behind you and a groan as you were running down the corridor, from the way you were begun held you couldn't see behind or over Erwin's shoulder so had no idea what was going on with everyone else in your rescue party. But you could hear the steps from Hange and Markus, as well as quicker ones from a large group of people.

From the way the steps sounded you could tell that it was armed guards in boots, they were chasing after you yelling and shouting in anger. What is it that they say... 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' described your situation exactly. You heart rate picked up as you curled more into Erwin to make it easier for him to run and for comfort.

*Levi's POV*

"Levi? What happened with Knight?" Hange asked as you jogged up beside her.

*Flashback*

Once the others has disappeared knight spoke "you'll never escape, give up and I'll add you to my collection. I only need one male after all and you'll have a comfortable life"

"Shut up. I will never surrender to the likes of you" you growled sending his head down into the ground knocking him out.

*Flashback End*

"He's out, don't worry. I don't know for how long for but for the minute, he isn't going to be a problem. Our bigger issue is how we are going to get out of this place, there are guards everywhere all of them armed with close combat weapons" you explained as you looked at the (F/C) tail swinging in front of you the rest of (Y/N) hidden behind Erwin's back.

"You're right, this is going to be tricky, I have mostly memorised the way out but if we get cut off we're going to be in trouble as you the only available fighter" Hange nodded.

"Any way you slice it, it's not looking good for us is it" you sighed.

"If it comes to it I can support myself so that Hange can fight then at least there will be two of you fighting" you frowned as Markus spoke, he was looking more stable on his feet.

But you didn't have a chance to say anything as he continued looking forward his eyes slightly widening "and it looks like you're going to need help"

*(Y/N)'s POV*

Your breath stopped as you saw the mass of men that were coming down the corridor towards you, their weapons ready, you felt a slight breeze go by you as Hange and Levi ran by you, but Erwin covered your eyes, it was going to be a horrible sight judging by the range of weapons that the men held.

Screams filled the corridor as Erwin slowed to a walk, every step he took you could hear splats, most likely from the blood that was being spilled everywhere on the floor. You shivered at the thought, and even though Erwin had your eyes covered, you still squeezed them shut.

*Time Skip*

After what seemed like hours, Erwin finally uncovered your eyes. You had felt the temperature around you change a while ago and realised that you had made it out of the building and were outside. Looking around you saw Erwin's car. He placed you inside your breath now rasping, you had been out of the water for a very long time and it was starting to affect you, the panic of the situation defiantly not helping.

"Just hold on love, we're almost free" Levi was just sat by you in a towel a hand on your tail, his clothes had been covered in blood and so he had taken them off before getting into the car.

He sounded in pain and you weren't the only one to notice "you ok there Levi?" Hange asked turning around to see him while also wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah my legs are just burning, but don't worry, I think it's probably just your leg serum is wearing off, it's getting to the time now" Levi groaned.

"He's right, you should drive, there are loads more of those men running for the car" Markus piped his head over the back seat from his place in the boot of the car.

Erwin reacted immediately, the car lurched forward taking off out of the car park and down the road. You looked out to see what was happening and made eyes contact with the worse person you could possible look at, Knight. He heard a massive gash on his head that was leaking blood down his face and into his eyes before dropping from his chin, while screaming orders at his men to chase after you.

You weren't out of the woods yet.


	20. Chapter 20

Levi groaned from beside you as the car whizzed down the streets, you weren't buckled in so with every corner you would uncomfortably tilt around the car. Levi himself was rocking along with you but he was much less focused on the car; his legs were now heavily bleeding as his scales tried to force their way through his skin and his legs tried to force back together.

Your head was on his lap and the blood started to mat your dry hair, but you didn't care, instead you placed a hand on his cheek trying to take his mind from the pain. Just as the blood began to run down his neck from his gills reopening, his ice blue eyes met your own as he wrapped his arms around your body and sat you up on his lap.

He dug his head into your neck, groaning in pain while trying to hide his pain from the others in the car, you returned his hug. You felt Levi run his tongue over your gills making you shiver as he spoke "I've missed you so much brat. I'm never letting you go again."

You heard yourself make a comfortable clicking sounds back, which came natural to your mermaid self, you heard Levi try to replicate it but his came few and far between as his vocal cords were still for a human.

"Markus can you see the cars following us yet, we're almost at the dock and I need to know how much time we'll have" Hange asked.

"I can't see them yet. But there defiantly following us as I saw them get into their cars" Markus responded.

"Once we get there, I hope you guys don't mind a bit of rough treatment as we get you into the water, we're going to have to be quick" Hange spoke a plan clearly forming in her head.

"Uhhhhhmmmmm, not to complicate things but I'm afraid I can't go to the ocean, I can never live in the ocean, for my entire life. I wouldn't be prepared and I would most likely die or end up in captivity again." Markus mumbled.

Hange clicked her tongue in thought at Markus's revelation, it was a bit late to tell them but you hadn't had a chance before "... ok... we'll have to hide you in the car then while we go and sort out Levi and (Y/N). We can use the towels to cover you in the boot, don't move and we'll lock you in. Once we have sorted out everything we'll come back to the car and take you back to the aquarium, you can live there we even have a tank waiting to be filled up and occupied."

Markus nodded and gasped just as the car came to a stop, everyone jumped into action, Hange worked on covering Markus as Erwin hauled both you and Levi from the car. Like Hange said it was rough, your tail scraped across the concrete floor as Erwin tucked you and Levi under his arms and ran down the dock towards the sea. You bouncing with every step.

By this point, Levi was pretty much back to being a full merman, his tail also dragging, his fluke the final part of his merman self to form. Erwin came to a stop a little way away from the water, you were about to ask why but Erwin spoke first "Eren..."

Your head snapped up, Eren? What's Eren doing here? Eren was stood there looking at the both of you, you could hear cars driving behind you in large numbers. Knight having finally caught up, and Hange ran up beside you with a short nod to tell you all that Markus was covered. Levi began to struggle the moment he saw Eren, but Erwin kept him held despite his strength. So that's what he meant by traitor earlier, Erens a traitor.

"Move out of the way Eren" Hange said seriously.

"I can't do that I'm afraid. Since you know that I'm working for Knight, I'm going to lose my job and if I don't stop you, I'll lose all the money he gave me. I have to support myself somehow! So, drop the Merfolk and walk away" Eren spoke.

Sounds of running from behind you tipped you off to the fact that Knight and his men were now running down the dock after you, you were pinned, but the sea was only 10 meters away calling for you. You just had to get past Eren. You started to feel the panic build up within you, the water was so close but so far away.

"Don't let them get to the water!" You heard a yell behind you which you identified at knight.

"I won't ask again. Move" Hange stepped forward.

Eren raised his fists and Hange ran at him, the running from behind you was getting closer as Hange engaged in a fist fight. Punches were thrown, Eren missing every single one and Hange finally grabbing him and pinning him to the floor. Erwin immediately ran by as Levi still fought to get at Eren. You could hear knight screaming from behind and Erwin finally made it to the end of the dock.

He didn't even say goodbye as he dumped you both straight into the cold sea, the water washed over your body almost reviving you. Your gills fanned with relief your fluke fanning to get used to it as well, you felt hands grab you and pull you down deeper into the water as your eyes focused on Levi, a massive smile on his face.

"We're free, we did it" Levi wrapped you in a hug.

"We're free... WE'RE FREE!" You yelled.

"Yes. But before we go, I have one more thing to do" Levi turned serious "stay here, please".

"You? What?" You froze before nodding "ok but what are you going to do?"

"No time to say. Just wait here for me" Levi said swimming away and towards the surface

*Levi's POV*

You left (Y/N) hidden under the dock as you raced to the surface, using the wooden platform as cover. Yes you were free but you couldn't leave Hange and Erwin to deal with Knight alone. It wouldn't be fair you just running away, well, swimming away. Especially after they had done so much for you in getting (Y/N) back and getting you two to the ocean.

You popped you head above the surface, the darkness of the night acting as a disguise. You looked and listened to the chaos on the dock, Hange and Erwin were in the middle of it and you had to help. From your place you reached up grabbing the legs of the men before dragging them down into the depths and drowning them. You didn't stop there, however. Your target was both Knight and Eren. Eren was unconscious in the middle of the dock and out of reach, so you had to forget about him, but this grab and drag approach made you very visible.

And Knight took the bait, he saw you and in his rage rushed over grabbing you by the hair pulling harshly, but that was a mistake as you grabbed him by the wrist and harshly pulled him back sending him face first into the water. Shouts from his men followed as they witnessed what you were doing. You dragged him to the sand him fighting the whole time, but at this point it was pointless, his back hit the sand and you flipped him over forcing his face into the sand instead.

You let out a loud screech of anger as Knight slowly lost his fight as his lungs took on water and sand as he drowned. You didn't let go until you were certain that his heart had stopped forever. He struggled with you and dug his fingernails into your wrist the whole time. Everyone above must have started running after seeing their master dragged into the sea, after all, now that there master was dead they were no longer employed. You could hear there loud stamps on the wood of the dock as they did so.

"Levi" you heard from behind you.

You tuned finally letting go of Knight "it's over, we're free."

*Slight Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

It was dawn by the time both you and Levi went back to the surface. Both Hange and Erwin were lying on the dock, their heads over the side. Bright happy smiled on their faces like nothing had ever happened "yay! The beautiful couple is ok" Hange squeaked.

You have her a smile knowing she wouldn't be able to understand anything you said as Erwin spoke "you two are free, go have a great life together. I doubt we'll ever see each other again but if you ever need help in an emergency don't be afraid to make a scene at this dock. We'll come and get you."

You laughed as you felt a webbed hand grab your wrist and give it a small tug "come on" Levi said clearly anxious to go to the sea.

You nodded. With a final look and a wave to Hange and Erwin, you dive down under the water with Levi. Swimming away from the land forever and beginning your new, free life with Levi, who stopped you a little way away from the dock. You froze for a minute, not understanding until his lips met your own in a deep and passionate kiss, his tail wrapping around your own and holding you together, as he deepened the kiss. Until finally he broke away and while holding your hand you both started your long journey to find a home in the deep sea.


	21. Epilogue

*3rd Persons POV*

In the aquarium the atmosphere was calm and happy. It had taken a while for everything to settle down. Markus had to get used to his new, slightly smaller tank and the public always moving around the large clear side of the tank. Everyone else had to get used to the new merman, who was much more social than Levi and loved lots of attention. After a few years, though, everything settled down.

Erwin, at the beginning, was sceptical at the thought of reintroducing a merman into the aquarium. Especially because of how difficult Levi was in the beginning, and Markus was even more secluded than Levi ever was.

But now, Erwin had relaxed into it, especially since Markus loved the public's attention. He was bringing in big bucks now, so much that he had the money he needed for a new add on to the aquarium for two new exhibits. He wanted to make a new massive building that connected to the main building, he wanted to put two massive tanks in there specifically for rescue animals. One tank for those who won't ever be able to go back to the ocean and another for animals fit for rehabilitation.

Hange was still crazy, always running around and doing insane experiments. It wasn't only that but her and Markus had gotten closer, much, much closer. They were both on the cusp of a relationship, but they were taking it slow, having all the time in the world, they defiantly didn't need to rush.

"Markus!" Hange yelled jumping in his tank fully clothed arms outstretched.

Markus caught her underwater and brought her to the surface, both arms wrapped around each other comfortably. They were holding off on the kiss no matter what state their relationship was in, both knowing what would happen. Hange would become a mermaid and they didn't have someone to replace her yet.

Eren, much to everyone's surprise, was still working at the aquarium. He had been demoted right down to the bottom of the pecking order but was still kept on contract. Even though he had turned against the aquarium for money, Erwin realised that he would be homeless without the money, since Knights envelope full of money was fake. Erwin was kind enough to keep him on despite everyone else's concerns.

But the most important thing was that everyone in the aquarium was happy and healthy. Markus has a family, Erwin's aquarium was doing amazing, and Hange was still crazy.

...

...

...

Out in the deep ocean, in a bright colourful coral filled cave, two merfolk lay on their moss bed. Both enjoying one of their very rare lie ins before they were disturbed, Levi's arm was over (Y/N)'s waist, and their tails were wrapped around each other in a tight sleepy embrace.

The light filtered through the cave slowly waking Levi, who was surprised to wake up naturally for once. But he knew that it wouldn't last for much longer, as two small giggles echoed through the cave, Levi smiled hiding his face in (Y/N)'s back pretending to be asleep.

The giggling quieted but continued. They had a ways to go when it came to sneak attacking. Levi felt the water shift behind his head; he reacted quickly. He spun quickly, grabbing his two attackers, once he had them he carefully pinned them to the sandy floor of the cave.

Giggles erupted from the two that he pinned as Levi laughed "ok hush down you two you have to let your mother sleep"

Levi's two sons were trouble, even if they were vastly different from each other in the way they acted. They were twins that looked identical to each other and to him, apart from their tail colours. Issac, the more serious of the two had (F/C) scales much like his mother's tail. Where as Oscar, the more playful twin, had a black tail with ice blue highlights much like his father.

"Awe come on... you said we could go to the drop edge of the reef today and watch you catch some tuna for dinner. I've never eaten tuna before and I'm desperate to try it" Oscar then began to impersonate his farther "like you said 'difficult to catch, but tasty' I want the tasty"

Issac rolled his eyes at Oscar as Levi spoke "yes but we have all day for that, and I doubt she'll be asleep for long. Now come on I can see that you haven't been taking care of your tails, I can see all those dead scales from here, come on we'll come back for mummy later I need to sort you out first"

*Time Skip*

*(Y/N)'s POV*

You groaned and stretched, feeling very relaxed, you felt very refreshed and you could tell you had slept for longer than usual. You couldn't feel Levi next to you but the giggling from outside the cave made you smile, you got up and stretched properly before heading to the sound, a smile stuck to your face.

You didn't announce yourself straight away, you just watched, Levi was playfully pinning his sons to the ground to try and de-dead scale them. It was the equivalent of a bath for humans and the two boys absolutely hated it, they squirmed as the now flaky white scales drifted away into he currents. As one boy was being de-dead scaled the other was laughing their fins off instead of swimming away, it's like they created their own trap to be caught.

At the start of your free life with Levi you had moved from cave to cave quite a lot, desperately trying to find the perfect cave and surrounding habitat, until you finally found the right place. It was very close to a coral reef, not on it though as you'd be too close to the surface and humans, you didn't have to travel far for food and it was absolutely beautiful to the eyes. The perfect place to raise a family together.

"Mummy! Save me!" Oscar screeched as he was pulled to the floor replacing Issac.

"Sorry squid, you know dads got to do this" you said as Issac latched himself to your side hugging you tightly.

"Nooooo!" Oscar groaned playfully.

"Baby" Issac mumbled.

"Just stay still squid, the stiller you're are the faster this will go" Levi smirked glancing at you.

You felt a poke in your side and looked down to your other little squid, who's ice eyes were looking at you "we're going to the reef after, right?"

"Yes of course, both me and your farther promised. You get to watch your farther catch tuna" you smiled hugging him to your body.

"Will you teach us to catch tuna as well dad?" Oscar asked Levi, finally calm.

"Not yet, you're still too young. The tuna would probably eat you" Levi answered tickling Oscar who once again began to squirm.

"Boring. I could take on a tuna" Issac hugged you tighter while confidently boasting.

"I doubt it, especially since they are twice the size of you" you teased.

Levi let Oscar go and came over to you "now both of you go and play, it seems your mother also needs to be de-dead scaled."

You tensed as Issac dashed out of your arms to escape, as Levi tackled you to the ground, the boys went to play and Levi looked you directly in the eye "let's have another one"

"Another what?" You frowned.

He looked over to the two boys with a smirk, you gasped "I agree, but later. First, we have to go and take our two sons hunting. The tuna and the boys won't wait around all day."

Levi laughed and kissed you deeply a series of childish "Ew's" coming from a short way away. When you pulled away a happy smile settled on your face, you were so glad you found Levi once again in that aquarium and even more glad that you had become a mermaid: Levi was the best thing to happened to you as without him you wouldn't have your life or your two boys, and a possible new one in the future.


End file.
